Never Forget
by Snickety Lemon
Summary: A lonely night and love at first sight. But will their love be fulfilled? WARNING: ZukAang - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A New and Improved Story is On It's Way!

So, I've been re-writing all of the chapters of Never Forget, and I've gotten through Chapter Five. I've got a plot lined up, finally, and I'm ready to launch this sucker again!

If you've been with this story since it was posted, then you know this is the third version of it. I had problems with the first one going to fast for me, and the second one was in need of some updating after almost a year of not being touched.

This version is the FINAL version, and it is going to be amazing…I hope…

So, thank you loyal fans for sticking with me through this. I think it's time I reward you. Here is the first new chapter of Never Forget… Enjoy, and expect more chapters next week and in the coming weeks!

Snickety Lemon

* * *

Never Forget Final Chapter One

Zuko sat in his small cot, his back resting against the cold steel wall of his bedroom. The candles across the room flickered softly as shadows danced across the walls. Outside of the porthole, Zuko could see the setting sun, sinking beneath the waves of a navy blue ocean far off in the distance. Splatters of purple, pink, and orange painted the sky and coated the billowing clouds hovering over the horizon.

It was quiet. Save for the occasional creak of the ship's hull and the rhythmic slapping of the waves on the shore, there wasn't a single sound. Zhao had taken all of his crew—even the cook!—for his expedition to the North Pole to capture the Avatar, and now Zuko sat, stuck, alone, hopeless, with no chances of capturing the Avatar.

"Oh, the Avatar…" Zuko sighed, his back sliding down the wall as he collapsed in his bed. Zuko closed his eyes, imagining his wide, grey, accepting eyes; his bright goofy smile; his slim and athletic physique…

"No, this isn't right!" Zuko said, throwing his hands over his face, letting his body go limp. He found the Avatar very attractive for some reason, and he couldn't figure out why. Perhaps three years at sea with an all male crew had taken its toll…

"We're enemies," Zuko said softly, "It was never meant to be."

There was the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor outside of his door, growing louder and louder until they stopped outside the steel hatch.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, knocking on the door with three loud metallic clanks. "Are you in there?"

Zuko didn't answer, but he knew his uncle didn't need one to enter. The door creaked open.

"Prince Zuko, I'm going to go down to the local village for the Fire Festival."

Zuko stared at the ceiling.

"Why don't you come with me, nephew? Colonial festivals are very different from the ones you had in the capital. The fire flakes aren't as good, but it is still great fun!"

Zuko remained transfixed on a rivet on the ceiling he had been staring at, trying to ignore his uncle.

"Or you could just sit in the dark and sulk."

Silence.

"Nephew, please, it would make an old man happy, because…" his voice trailed off and he sniffed, wiping a single tear from his face, "I haven't been to a fire festival since Lu Ten died.

Zuko looked at his uncle with a softer face, "Uncle…"

"No, no, I understand. Leave you alone," Iroh stepped out of the room and closed the door with a soft thud. Footsteps trailed away.

Zuko groaned, "All right, I'll go!"

The door snapped open in an instant. "Excellent! Be ready in five minutes! I'll meet you on the docks! We don't want to be late for the festivities!" Iroh exclaimed, a bright smile now adorning his face as he raced down to the docks.

Zuko stood up, smirking half in relief and half in self-pity. He had fallen for it. He jumped off of the bed and began to remove his heavy robes. He looked down at his smooth, muscular chest, placing a hand over his heart.

"Damn you, heart, why do you have to make me feel so guilty?" Zuko said, still smirking to himself as he dressed.

"Oh, come on guys, can't we just sit down for a few minutes? I'm _so tired!" _

"Suit yourself. Take a break; miss out on all the fun! We're going to enjoy the festival!"

The girl smiled, running off into the crowd with her brother. The younger boy glanced around for a place to sit and relax, spying a bench in a park just down the boulevard. It seemed to be the only one, and there was a lone man sitting on it.

"Good enough…" he said, making his way out of the bustling crowd and down the street to the park.

The man glanced up, his hood low.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" the boy asked.

"No." The man said, sliding even more off to one side.

The boy smiled and sat down next to the man, sighing. "Ah, finally!" he exclaimed, letting his tired body collapse on the bench. He looked at the man beside him and held out his gloved hand.

"Hi, I'm…Kuzon," he said, his face bright and cheery.

The man looked up, enough so that his hood fell back to reveal a set of golden eyes, the left one surrounded by a deep red scar.

"Zuko?" the boy asked. "Prince Zuko, is that you?"

"Shhh! Don't announce it to the whole village!" he said, pulling his hood back down.

"I'm sorry."

"How did you recognize me?" Zuko asked, almost immediately realizing the redundancy of the question.

The boy didn't want to be rude. "Well, you know, you're a very, uh, unique person, Prince Zuko." Kuzon chuckled nervously, a smile still on his face.

Zuko felt his angry façade melt. He smiled. "Thanks, I guess." He studied the boy's face: the smile seemed so familiar, but the silly hat and get-up didn't. He reached out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Kuzon looked at Zuko, mischievous thoughts running through his head. "So, have you been enjoying the festival?" Kuzon asked, leaning a little closer to Zuko. Zuko inched away from the edge of the bench.

"Eh, it's okay… I haven't, uh, really been seeing much of it." He chuckled. "My uncle dragged me here, and I've been a little bored."

"Well, why don't we go check out some more of the festival then?" Kuzon said, looking into Zuko's deep golden eyes, realizing just how beautiful they really were.

"I don't know…" Zuko said, rubbing his neck.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Kuzon jumped up, taking Zuko's hand and pulling him off the bench and onto his feet.

"I guess I don't really have a choice!" he said as the young boy pulled him back into the crowd, both of them smiling brightly.

They went from shop to stand to attraction, taking in all the sights, sounds, and smells the festival had to offer. Zuko never stopped smiling, although he still hid behind his dark cloak.

While they were watching a show, dazzling at the performers as they leaped about the stage, Zuko noticed something: his hand. He followed his arm down to see Kuzon's small hand still clasped in his. He looked up at Kuzon who was smiling a deep, soft, affectionate smile. He lifted Zuko's arm around his shoulders. Zuko felt his hand sliding down the younger boy's side, pulling him close to his chest. Kuzon nuzzled into the warmth, feeling safe and protected. Zuko watched him, smiling.

It was late when the two finally returned to the park. They walked hand in hand and sat down on the bench they had left hours earlier. Kuzon leaned back into Zuko's lap, looking up at the teen's beautiful chiseled face.

"Thank you, for everything, Kuzon. You've really made my day so much better."

"You're welcome," he replied, reaching his hand up to stroke Zuko's face. Zuko shuddered as the soft fabric of the glove tickled his skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. The small boy wrapped his arms around the older teen's shoulders and lifted himself up to kiss the handsome teen. Zuko was shocked, but wrapped his arms around the smaller boy to cradle him, kissing him harder. They broke and Kuzon dropped back into Zuko's lap, nuzzling into his stomach.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Kuzon asked, smiling up at his new lover.

Zuko ran his warm fingers down the boy's face, "I do now…"

Kuzon smiled and grabbed Zuko's hand, kissing it, and then letting it go. He glanced into the crowd.

"Oh no…" he gasped. "I have to go!" Kuzon said, sitting up, "I'm so sorry!" He leapt of the bench and began to run.

Zuko grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Wait!" He pulled him back. "Will I ever see you again?"

Kuzon placed both hands on Zuko's face and kissed him passionately. "Yes."

And with that he fled, his cloak and hat fluttering.

For a moment, Zuko could've sworn he saw a blue tattoo on the boy's bald head, revealed as the hat began to fall off. The boy was too far away to tell. Zuko looked up into the sky to see the remnants of a blue firework fading into the darkness.

"No, it couldn't have been…" he said to himself, standing up and walking away. He stopped, "Could it?"

"Aang, there you are!" Katara exclaimed, grabbing Aang's shoulder and clasping his hand. "Where have you been? I was so worried!"

Aang stopped to catch his breath. "Oh, you know, just goofing off, staying out of trouble…"

"I thought you wanted to study some firebending?" Sokka asked, following Aang and Katara back into the sea of people.

"Oh yeah… Hey, what's this!" he exclaimed, running towards a crowd of people gathered around a large stage.

"Knowing the Fire Nation, probably an execution," Sokka said glumly.

Aang watched the magician with empty eyes. He tried to pay attention, but couldn't. All of his thoughts were swirling, focused on the amazing night he had just had with his greatest enemy.

Zuko found his uncle perusing the many shelves of a small shop down a small further down the boulevard. Zuko walked in, half in a daze after what had just happened. He felt like he was dreaming.

"Ah, there you are nephew! Where were you?" Iroh asked happily.

"Around…" Zuko said elusively.

"Are you having fun, nephew, enjoying the festival?"

"Actually…yeah, I am."

"Good, good!" Iroh smiled. "And are you feeling any better now?"

"Yes." Zuko said softly. "Yes, I am. I feel so much better now, uncle!" He exclaimed, leaning against the wall and sighing softly.

Iroh was surprised, but ecstatic. "See, I told you! A nice night out would benefit you greatly.

"Yeah, you were right…" Zuko said, his face slightly red. He couldn't believe that earlier he had wished his uncle would be wrong, that he would have a terrible time.

The old cuckoo clock on the wall struck midnight.

"Well, I'm up far past my bedtime," Iroh joked. "Shall we head back to the ship and prepare for bed?"

"Sure…"

"Yup, a man needs his rest," Iroh said, messing up his nephew's hair. Zuko smiled and looked away, his face red.

When they returned to the ship, Zuko raced right to his room and closed the door. He undressed and collapsed on his bed, his body tired and sore and full of love.

"Oh, I'm in love…" he said to himself, sighing. He closed his eyes, thinking of Kuzon and the next time they would meet. He pulled the blankets over him, put out the candles, his body relaxing, sleep coming over him. For the first time in weeks—even months—Zuko slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Forget Final Chapter Two

Zuko was freezing. He had never been so cold before in his life. He was stuck in a giant tower of ice thanks to Katara. He looked out into the oasis where Katara was scowling at him. His body shook. He looked at Aang: he sat motionless, still in the Avatar State. He sighed, putting his head down. Moments passed; it seemed like hours, and perhaps it was. Suddenly, Zuko felt the warm rays of sun hitting his face. _Finally… _he thought. He could feel the energy surging through his body, warming his numb limbs. He looked up, a growl on his face. He exhaled through his nose, his hot breath melting the icy prison. He was free. He slid down and onto the grass, launching a fireball at the young waterbender. She couldn't repel it and was knocked against the hard wooden posts of the gate, her body landing with a dull thud.

"You rise with the moon, but I rise with the sun." Zuko said, clasping Aang's collar. He hurriedly carried Aang up the steep sides of the cliff and out onto the barren tundra. He ran as fast as he could, the snow falling hard, pelting his face with each gust of wind. He stopped to catch his breath, continuing to walk off into the distance, hoping to find somewhere to secure his catch. He looked behind him: no one was following.

He came to a large open field where he paused to scan the landscape. _Nothing._ He took a step onward. He gasped aloud as he felt the ground shake and tremble beneath him. He took off running as fast as he could, the icy covering of a deep ravine falling away. Ignoring the pain in his legs and the stinging in his lungs, he leapt into the air and landed on solid ground. He looked back: a massive canyon had opened up for miles across the tundra. There was no turning back now. He got up and looked ahead of him to see a small cave.

"Shelter," he said to himself, picking up the small boy and carrying him inside. He sat Aang down in a corner: his body was shaking, as was Zuko's, but there was no wood to make a fire. He sat down on the floor of the cave and picked up the small boy, pulling him close to his chest and wrapping his arms around him. He carefully brought his body temperature up, so not to burn either or them. Aang's body, though unconscious, gravitated towards the heat created by Zuko's body. Aang pulled himself into Zuko's chest, startling the older teen.

"Aang?" Zuko asked, lifting the boy up to see his face. His tattoos still glowed a bright blue. "Aang are you awake?" he asked, with, of course, no reply. Zuko pulled him back into his chest and stroked Aang's back softly. The boy seemed to nuzzle into the heat source.

"What am I doing?" he asked. "I have a mission." He let go of Aang, setting him down on the stone floor. At least neither of them was shaking anymore. He tied the boy's hands and feet together so that, if he awoke, he couldn't escape. Zuko stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave, looking out into the blinding white snow whipping across the landscape.

"Aang, all I want to do is talk to you. I finally have you alone, but I can't say anything to you!" He sighed heavily. "Aang, if you can hear me, I need to ask you something." Zuko looked at the still body. "Are you Kuzon?" Aang said nothing, not even moving. Zuko grew frustrated. He ran to him, dropping to his knees. "Are you Kuzon?" He yelled to the motionless boy. The limp body made no gesture, and Zuko buried his face in his hands. "Who am I kidding? He could never love me. We're enemies, and that's all we'll ever be." Zuko stood back up and looked back out at the blistering blizzard. He looked into the bleak white scenery for quite some time before he heard Aang beginning to stir. He sprinted to his side. Aang's tattoos stopped glowing, and the boy opened his wide gray eyes. He looked around the cave, then attempted to pull his hands and legs free.

"Welcome back." Zuko said softly, his face emotionless from shock and nervousness.

"Good to be back." Aang said, a scowl on his face. They paused for a moment. Zuko tried to find his voice, but before he knew it, he was lying on the floor, watching Aang crawl away.

"No!" Zuko yelled, running after him. He easily caught up with him, picking him up by his collar. "That's not gonna work this time!" he said, his voice still cold and emotionless. "Aang," he said, his eyes softening. Aang looked at him, his own expression beginning to soften, too, as he realized that Zuko wasn't going to hurt him. "Aang, I need to talk to you, okay?"

Aang was confused beyond all belief, but before either could react, the two looked up to see Appa descending from the grey clouds.

"Appa!" Aang exclaimed.

Zuko dropped Aang as the bison landed beside them, preparing to fight Katara. "Here for a rematch?" He asked, cockily. He looked up at the full moon. _No! I've lost my opportunity!_

"This won't be much of a match." Katara said, dodging a blow from the Fire Prince. Within moments, he was out cold.

Sokka sliced the roped from Aang's hands and feet. "This is some quality rope!"

"Come on Aang!" Katara yelled as she climbed on Appa.

"Wait," he said, turning back to Zuko. He looked at his soft face once again, and he wondered what he had wanted to say. "We can't just leave him."

"Sure we can; let's go."

"If we leave him, he'll die!" Aang said, running to lift up the fallen enemy.

"That's great, let's rescue the guy who's constantly trying to kill us!" Sokka exclaimed as Aang hauled Zuko on board. He tied the teen's hands and feet together as Sokka flew them back to the besieged Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

Zuko lay on the small raft as his uncle fixed the ragged sail. He was in turmoil. He had failed his father, his country, and his heart. He wanted to scream and cry. Finally, he couldn't hold it back any longer, and the torrent of emotion roared through his body.

"Everything will be okay, my nephew," Iroh said, attempting to calm his second son.

"I lost him!" He cried, throwing his hands in the air. "I had him, and then I lost him! I was so close, uncle, and then he was gone."

"It's okay, nephew. You will be with him, eventually." Iroh placed a hand on the teen's shoulder who looked up at him in confusion and disbelief. "If you truly love him, you will be together one day."

"How did you know?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, when you've lived to be as old as I am, nothing escapes your view."

"What does it matter? It's not meant to be… I don't even know if he is the same boy I am looking for!"

"What do you mean 'looking for'?"

As Zuko told Iroh the tale of what happened that one evening so long ago at the festival, he smiled widely.

"I see. Well, we'll just have to keep following him, won't we?" Iroh said, a smirk on his face. "You see nephew, two days after the festival, I received word that Zhao's ground forces were destroyed at a river a mile away from the town. It was the Avatar, who had been spotted earlier that evening at the festival."

"Do you mean…"

"Like I said, we'll have to keep following the Avatar, then!" Iroh smiled and embraced his nephew. "Now rest; a man needs his rest." Zuko laid his heavy head against the wooden raft and, the troubled storms in his mind now calming; he began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Aang! Aang, I need to talk to you! Wait up, Aang!" Zuko yelled, running after him.

"Zuko?" Aang squinted through the falling snow. "Zuko! Is that really you?"

"I need to talk to you!" Zuko cried again, running faster towards the Avatar. Aang turned and began to walk towards him. Suddenly, the air was filled with the thunderous sounds of cracking ice. Aang looked down to see the ground giving way. He looked up at Zuko: he stumbled, fell, and crashed through the ice as a black cavern opened up. Aang froze.

"AAaanngg….!"

"ZUKO! NO!" Aang yelled, bolting up in his bed. Waves lapped at the sides of the Water Tribe ship. It was only a dream. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and walked out onto the deck, his face sweaty and cold.

"I'm in love with the enemy…" He said softly, these words unfamiliar to him. Several minutes passed, and Aang gazed into the dark waters below him.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked, her feet creaking along the wooden deck.

"It was just a nightmare, I'll be fine." Aang faked a bleak smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Aang said suddenly and coldly. "I can't." Katara realized that she wasn't going to get through to him, at least not now, and left him alone. When he heard the hatch of the cabin close, he turned his head towards the stars. He followed the railing to the front of the ship. The boat was anchored for the night in the calm waters. He could see a faint silhouette of rocky islands, barren and uninhabited, just off the horizon.

"Zuko…oh Zuko. If only I knew what you wanted to tell me. If only…" He whispered to himself as he stared drowsily into the heavens above.

Miles away, in an Earth Kingdom village controlled by the Fire Nation, Zuko, too, was staring up at the stars, sleepless, wondering where his lost love could be.


	3. Chapter 3

Never Forget Final Chapter Three

The hot sun was bearing down on Zuko's sunburned neck. He had been traveling for hours. The ostrich horse he was riding grunted with each step. He was tired, thirsty, and horribly upset. His mind was racing and his hear ached. He was thinking about everything that had ever happened to him. He remembered his childhood, the daydream bright and vivid, almost real. He thought about Iroh, and how he had left him alone. He though about Aang. Oh, how he felt so calm when he imagined the young boy's chiseled, soft face, his bright, cheery eyes, his upbeat attitude. But what did he care? Aang hated him, for all he knew. After all of the hardship and strife he had put Aang and his friends through, after all the terrible things he had done in his life, how could anyone ever love a wretch like him? He was a wreck. He was lost.

Zuko stopped at a small town, riding down the only, dusty road. He stopped at a small store where a man was sitting at the counter. It was an empty place. He looked around as he tied up the animal, eyeing a small group of soldiers relaxing opposite him. He turned to the man behind the counter, placing a few coins in front of him.

"Can I get a bag of feed and something hot to eat?" Zuko asked, giving the man his money.

"There's not enough here for a hot meal. I can get you two bags of feed."

Zuko sighed and nodded. He looked down at his feet, shaking his head. As the man went into the back room to fetch the feed, Zuko saw a small boy creeping up behind the booth with an egg in his hand. Zuko ignore him. The boy stood and tossed the egg across the road, then ducked back. The egg landed on one of the soldiers. They all looked angrily at Zuko as they walked to confront him.

"Hey, stranger, you throwin' eggs at us?" The apparent leader asked.

"No." Zuko replied, coldly.

"Well, did you see who did?" The man asked again, his voice angry.

"No." Zuko continued.

"Is that your favorite word?" One of the soldiers asked. "No?"

"Well, the egg had to come from somewhere." The leader inquired.

"Maybe a chicken flew over." Zuko scoffed. One of the soldiers began to chuckle, but was silenced when the leader punched him. The man at the store then appeared with the bags of feed. As Zuko was about to grab them, the leader swiped them off the counter.

"The army thanks you for your donation." He said, carrying away the bags. Zuko clenched his fists, but was too tired to get into a fight. As the soldiers walked away, the small boy reappeared from behind the booth.

* * *

Zuko sat at the table nervously eating his food. He tried to be modest, but he was incredibly hungry. He said nothing to the kind family that had invited him in, glad that they were not questioning him about his whereabouts and to where he was headed. When they had finished eating, Zuko helped the wife clear the table. He carried some of the dishes to the sink, and began to wash them.

"Oh, Lee, please, you don't have to." The wife said kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's the least I could do to thank you." He said softly. The wife smiled and went about cleaning up the rest of the meal. The father and son went into the other room and sat in front of the fire. For some reason, Zuko felt happy inside. He felt wanted. He didn't know why. Perhaps being in a family setting was warming his heart after years of frigid solitude and shame. After he had finished the dishes and the table was cleared, the wife showed him to the barn where he was to sleep. She laid a blanket and pillow down on a soft pile of hay.

"I know it's not much, but we only have two beds in the house." She said, fixing the bed.

"It's fine. Thank you." Zuko said with a soft smile. "It's better than what I've been sleeping on."

"About that Lee, I have to ask you: Why are you out here on your own traveling? You seem a little young to be fending for yourself out here."

"Well," Zuko sighed, "I'm actually trying to find someone. I've been searching for quite some time." He looked away.

"Oh, I see. Is it someone you love?" She asked.

"Yes." Zuko said, looking down at the ground.

"And this person, does he love you, too?" She smiled softly when she said this.

Zuko looked up, blushing. "How did you know it was a he?" He asked.

"My son is just like you. I know what to look for, being a mother." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter, anyway." Zuko started. "I care about him so much, but he hates me. I've tried to tell him, but every time I try to, he won't listen, or his friends get in the way." Zuko sighed heavily, exhaling slowly. "I don't even know if this is the same boy that fell in love with me so long ago. I've been trying so hard to find him, and I don't know if I ever will..."

"If you really care about this person, then you should go after him. Don't give up. Tell him how you feel. If he loves you, it will be known. And if not, then you simply move on. Love is hard, but it is in no short supply." She smiled at the young man, who had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, so much. I don't know how I could ever thank you or your family enough." Zuko smiled and sat down on his makeshift bed.

"Well, I should let you go to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

Zuko smiled and laid down. The wife left the barn and shut over the doors. Zuko was at peace, even if only for a moment, and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Aang sat in the abandoned town. He was dead tired, barely able to keep his eyes open. He closed his eyes slowly, trying to stay awake.

"Aang!" He heard Zuko's voice yell in the distance.

"Zuko?" Aang looked around. The wind blew softly through the town, shaking the shutters and broken doors. "Oh, Zuko, what do you want from me?" He shouted. "If only I knew what you wanted to tell me." He said softly, placing his hands in his lap. Suddenly, he saw a small figure in the distance. It grew in size until he could make out who it was. It was that strange girl who had been following his friends all day!

"All right." He said, standing up. "You've caught up with me. Now who are you and what do you want?"

"You mean you don't see the family resemblance?" She asked. "Here." She covered her left eye. "I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor." She said in a deep voice. It was Zuko's sister. "It's okay, you can laugh, it's funny." Aang took a defensive stance. "Do you really want to fight me?" She asked.

"Yes, I really do." Zuko said, jumping off his ostrich horse and removing his hat.

"Zuko." Aang gasped.

Iroh lay on the ground, his body quivering with convulsions, his breathing shallow and hoarse. Zuko lay over him, crying.

* * *

"Zuko, let me help." Katara said, pulling out her pouch of water.

"Just leave us alone." Zuko said, crying.

"Zuko, I can help!" She cried.

"LEAVE!" Zuko yelled, throwing out a burst of fire.

"Zuko…" Aang whispered. The group turned and left. He looked back at Zuko, tears in his eyes. Zuko looked up to see Aang. Zuko reached out a hand, and then pulled it back, as if in pain, and bent over to tend his wounded uncle. Aang could see Zuko's bloodshot eyes and tense face. He could see his back heaving with sobs as he tried to help his uncle as best as he could. Aang felt himself beginning to cry, but fought to hold back the tears. He had never seen Zuko so hurt before. It hurt him so much, as well. When they got back to where they had left Appa, Aang sat down on his tail and buried his face in his hands. He began to cry. The tears flowed down his face.

"Aang? Aang are you okay?" Katara asked, placing an arm around him.

"I've never seen Zuko like that. He seemed so helpless and lost. I feel lost. Oh, why must this happen to me?" Aang cried.

"Aang, I don't understand." Katara said softly.

"I don't either. Katara, I just need to be alone right now." He said, shrugging off her arm and climbing into the saddle. As the others quickly went to bed, he laid awake, crying softly. What were all of these emotions he was feeling over Zuko? Guilt? Loss? Love?

"What's wrong with me?" He whispered to himself. He laid down, his body giving up in the wake of pure exhaustion, and was soon asleep, but his turbulent mind rumbled on all night.


	4. Chapter 4

Never Forget Final Chapter Four

Zuko looked around the nearly empty room. The lamps flickered on the wall. Downstairs he could hear his sister yelling at the new helmsman, threatening to throw him into the tides like she did the last one. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was finally going home. Zuko sat down on the small, uncomfortable cot and buried his face in his hands. He was tired, nervous, and apprehensive. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Zuko?" It was Mai. "Zuko, are you in here?" She opened the door slightly.

"Yes, come in." Zuko said softly.

"Zuko, is everything all right?" She asked, walking towards him. "You haven't left your room since we left port this morning. If anything, I thought you would be ecstatic to be going home." She sat down next to him and put a hand on his cheek. "Not upset and depressed, like me." She smiled, trying to kiss him, but he pulled away and stood up. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm just…thinking." He said.

"About what?" She asked, standing and walking over to him.

"About all this!" He said, throwing his arms to his sides. "I just can't believe it's all happening. I mean, I'm going home. After three long years, I'm going home!"

"Zuko, there's nothing to worry about. Everything will be okay." She placed an arm around his strong shoulders. "Your dad will be happy to see you, I'm sure."

Zuko scoffed. He's never happy. "But that's not what I'm worried about. That's not what's concerning me, or at least not the only thing. I have something to tell you." He looked at the girl that loved him. "It won't work. We can't be together."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I am, but it's not you, it's me. I'm just so afraid and confused."

"Afraid of what?" She asked.

"Of what everyone will think of me if I…"

"If you what?"

Zuko sighed and dropped to the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks. The steel floor resonated with a hallow thud as his hands crashed onto them. He cleared his throat and took deep breaths, trying to stop crying. He wiped his face and looked up at Mai. "Listen, I…I don't know how to put this, but…" He hesitated. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to do this, but he had to. "I…I…I love someone else."

"Zuko, is that it?" Mai looked at him with sad, yet understanding eyes. "There's nothing-"

"I LOVE ANOTHER BOY!" He yelled, burying his hands in his face. "I don't want to hurt you Mai; it's that I've been so confused lately. I can't trust my own feelings."

"Zuko, I, I never knew. But," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can tell you it will be all right. There's no need to cry about this. You just need to suck it up and be strong, like I know you are." She smiled at him.

"What does it matter? I'll never find him. He's long gone, probably doesn't even remember me. It was one night, months ago!"

"Zuko, I'm sorry." Mai sighed. There was nothing more she could do to aid the stubborn teen.

"I'm sorry, too." Zuko said at last. Mai stood up and left the room. She closed the door with a hallow thud. Zuko lifted himself up and sat back down on his cot. He wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve, and looked out the window again at the fading twilight. It was getting late, and after a day like today, and all this strife he had put himself through, he needed some sleep. He removed his robe and slipped off his pants, the cold air hitting his skin, unwelcoming. He slipped under the heavy sheets and laid his head on the pillow and tried to fall asleep, but he could never forget the events from that night as thoughts raced through his head.

* * *

"Finally!" Aang said to himself as he stopped at the edge of a small lake. He had been trying to find some alone time away from his friends, who had been pestering about his scar and how he needs to rest and get better. It was true, Aang was still very sore, but he could take care of himself. He welcomed the help at first, but now it was simply annoying and overburdening. It was the group's first day in the Fire Nation. Aang had escaped from the cave before the sun rose.

"I'm finally alone." He said to himself, as if to reassure his worried mind. He looked around the small area: The rays of dawn filtered through the treetops as the sun rose over the horizon. A layer of fog and mist was still clinging to the ground, and the air was cool and refreshing. It was a beautiful morning. Aang found a sandy beach and sat down in the sand to meditate, something he could never do in the annoying presence of his kind friends. He cleared his mind and tried to find peace, but one image stubbornly refused to leave: It was Zuko. That night, all of those memories, those emotions, clouded his head. "Oh, Zuko, if only you could've told me…if only I could've told you. Maybe things would be different between us. Maybe I wouldn't feel so cold and alone at night."

Aang concentrated, remembering the events of his evening with the prince so long ago. He remembered his soft smile, his warm embrace, his sloppy kiss. Oh, how Aang wanted that now!

"Zuko…" he moaned his lover's name. He removed his shirt and laid down in the sand, his cold, small hands sliding down his bare chest. He closed his eyes tight as his hand dove into his shorts, where he found his length, unusually hard. He pulled it out and looked at it. He wrapped his small hand around it and began to stroke, much like he had seen Sokka doing when he accidentally walked into his tent late one night. Aang smiled as he thought of that, but then began to think about Zuko. He stroked his member harder, pretending it was the prince doing this to him. His feet dug into the sand and his back arched. His head tossed in the gritty sand, and he moaned and groaned with pleasure. He had never felt like this before. He yelled as he came, the sensation new and unforgettable. The sticky substance fell across his chest. He lied in the sand for several more minutes, occasionally stroking his weeping cock, his chest heaving and his blood rushing. He slipped out his shorts and walked casually into the water, washing himself. The cold water woke him from his daydream, and he soon realized he had been gone for almost an hour!

"They'll be wondering where I am…And I don't want them to find me like this!" He jumped out of the water and quickly dried off, throwing on his shirt and a clean pair of shorts. He walked back to the campsite, where to his surprise, the others were just waking up. He set his dirty clothes down and walked over to his friends.

"Good morning, everyone." He said softly. He looked over at Katara.

"Good morning, Aang. How are you feeling today? Do you need anything?" She said, stretching and yawning.

"I'm fine, and I don't need anything, thanks." He looked at Katara. His thoughts raced. "Actually, Katara…I, um, need to talk to you…alone."

"Okay." She got up and followed Aang to the beach. They walked along the shoreline, the small waves washing over their feet.

"Katara, do you remember at the Fire Festival that I ran away for a little while?"

"Yeah, and you missed out on some great stuff!" She said, looking at Aang with a wide grin. Aang chuckled.

"Well, um, I kinda went to the park…and I, um, met this boy…" his voice trailed off.

"Aang?"

"Katara, I fell in love with him." He said finally, looking at Katara with a flushed face. "I don't know what else to say."

"You mean, you're gay?"

"I'm so sorry Katara; I don't want to hurt you! It's just, my heart is telling me to do this and I have to listen to it. I don't want you to be upset."

"Upset?" She asked. "Why would I be upset? I mean, it's not that big of a surprise. You are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys are." Aang blushed and smiled, looking away.

"So, you're okay with it?" He asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be okay with you being yourself?"

"Thanks, Katara."

"So, who's the lucky boy?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't." Aang looked out over the ocean. "You wouldn't be happy."

"Oh…is it Sokka?" She asked. Aang turned and looked at her with a face of disgust.

"No! Of course not!" His face was flushed a crimson red.

"Okay, I'm just kidding with you. I'm sorry."

Aang chuckled. "It's okay."

The two walked back to the campsite. When they arrived, Aang explained to the others what he had told Katara. Again, they weren't surprised, especially Toph.

The rest of the day passed uneventful. The Gaang was preparing for bed, each getting into their tents. It was a bit early, but they wanted to get up and find some disguises early tomorrow morning so they could blend in in the Fire Nation. Aang snuggled into the soft blankets in his tent, wrapping himself in the sheets.

"Oh, Zuko, how I miss you so much…" he whispered.

Katara stopped outside Aang's tent when she heard this. She threw a hand over her mouth and she ran back to her tent. She dove inside, landing on the blankets. She turned on her back and closed her eyes.

"Zuko?"


	5. Chapter 5

Never Forget Final Chapter Five

Aang looked out across the sea, watching the sun rise slowly over the horizon. Golden hues flickered across the sea, and shades of pink painted the sky. Sokka walked up behind him, putting a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Aang?" He asked quietly. "Aang, are you okay?"

"How can I face him? After everything that's happened? I just don't think I'm strong enough to do this."

"Aang, you can do this, and you know that. It won't be hard, because you'll have us right there to help you. We'll win. We have to." He tightened his grip on Aang's shoulder.

"You don't understand," he said, shrugging off Sokka's hand, "it's not him I'm worried about."

"Oh." Sokka said softly. "You mean Zuko."

Aang gasped, turning to face Sokka with an astonished, and slightly embarrassed, look. "What do you mean?" he asked harshly.

"All of the stuff that's happened lately. Who knows what he, and Azula for that matter, are going to do when they realize you're alive!"

Aang sighed in relief. He didn't know the truth. "Actually, I'm more worried about Azula." he said faintly, eking out a small smile.

"We'll beat 'em Aang, don't worry," Sokka said, placing a warm hand on Aang's back. The two walked up the steep hill, back to the campsite, where they found the other's preparing for the invasion force. Aang went to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the horizon.

"Uh-oh." Aang said.

"I hope the fog doesn't delay the invasion." Katara said, looking out over the horizon as well.

"No," said Sokka joyfully, "That _is _the invasion!"

Aang ran from chamber to chamber, each one empty. He finally reached the war room, where he could hear the fire crackling inside. He blasted a stream of air through the curtains and jumped through.

"The Avatar is back!" He yelled, greeted only by his own echo.

"No…" he said softly, letting his staff fall to the floor with a series of dull clanks. "Fire Lord Ozai…WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled, throwing his hands up into the air. The scream reverberated through the halls. There was no answer. "Zuko…" he said, laying down on the floor, "Where are you?" Tears fell down his face, pooling on the floor in front of him. "I've failed everyone…" he said, wiping his face and forcing himself back up. He began walking towards the main entrance, wiping his face. He looked back one more time: no one. He opened his glider and flew back into the intense action of the battle, finding his friends behind a stone wall.

"Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord was a big wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him?" Sokka asked.

"No one's home. The whole palace is empty." Aang said sadly.

"They knew." Sokka replied sternly.

Zuko sighed softly, looking at the large, ominous steel doors of the Fire Lord's bunker. He reached back, checking for the thousandth time to make sure he had his swords. "It's time I faced you." He said. He placed a hand on door and opened it.

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" Ozai asked.

"I'm here to tell you the truth." Zuko replied.

"Telling the truth in the middle of an eclipse. This should prove interesting." Ozai dismissed his guards. They turned and ran out of the room.

"First off," Zuko started, "I didn't kill the Avatar at Ba Sing Sei. Azula lied. He's alive, and he's probably leading this invasion."

Ozai's anger grew. "Get out!" He yelled hoarsely. "Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you."

"And that's another thing. I'm done taking orders from you." Zuko said firmly. "Growing up, we were told that the Fire Nation was the greatest country on the planet, and this war was a way of sharing our greatness. What an amazing lie that was. Don't you see? The world hates us. And unless you want the world to destroy itself, you need to end this war. You need to end this era of hate, and replace it with an era of peace...and love."

Ozai laughed maniacally. "Your uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?"

"Yes. He has."

"Well, maybe he can pass to you the ways of tea and failure." Ozai said sarcastically.

"No. He has passed to me the way of equality. I have something else I want to say to you."

"No! You're finished here!" Ozai yelled, standing up.

Zuko drew his swords and took a fighting stance. His father couldn't do a thing without his firebending. "I am going to speak my mind, and you are going to listen." Ozai sat back down, an angry look on his face. "I'm gay." Zuko said.

"I know, you insolent, worthless child. Azula already told me." Ozai felt the eclipse ending. "I think now banishment was too kind of a punishment for a _thing _like you…" He gathered his strength, and shot a bolt of lightning towards his son. Zuko saw it coming towards him. Time slowed. He remembered everything his uncle had taught him. In through one arm, down into the stomach, and out the other arm. He extended his arm towards his father, who had an astonished look on his face. Zuko bent the lightning back towards him. It exploded with a crash of thunder. Fire was everywhere. Zuko fled as fast as he could. By the time the smoke cleared, Zuko was gone.

He ran as fast as he could. He got out of the bunker and ran down the steep slope to the airfield. The larger airships had already taken off. He found a small war balloon, filled and ready to go. He jumped into it, ignoring the shouting guards. He cut the sandbags and was soon riding into the clouds. He rose until he could see Appa, and started after them, nervously watching the airship turning behind him.

Aang sat in the back of the saddle, looking out across the clouds, tears in his eyes. Katara went over to him, putting an arm around him.

"It's okay Aang. I'm sorry you couldn't see Zuko." She said softly in his ear so no one else could hear her.

Aang looked up. "How did you know?"

"I heard you talking about him one night, talking to yourself."

"I thought if I could find him and tell him who I was, he might change, he might become the boy I found in the park that night. He might love me again." He sighed, looking down angrily. "What does it matter? We're enemies. It was never meant to be."

"You don't need him, Aang, I promise you that. He's nothing but a liar and a cheat, he could've done all of this just to mess with you." Katara embraced her friend, still crying. Aang simply nodded.

The group landed in an open field. Appa was exhausted. The hot sun was bearing down on them as they continued to walk.

"This is embarrassing." Katara said.

"What, having our butts thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation, or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?" Sokka asked.

"Both." she replied.

The group walked with their heads down. No one noticed the small red dot following them high in the clouds.

"We're here!" Toph shouted a few minutes later.

"What do you mean, there's nothing here." Sokka said, looking across the empty plain.

"Wow, it's amazing!" she continued.

"She's right!" Aang said, running towards a small stone post. "We're here! Everyone, get over here." They all ran and found themselves standing on an intricate stone floor of some type. Aang bent a stream of air into an opening in the post and the floor began to drop slowly into a large cavern. "Welcome to the Western Air Temple." He said, relieved to have finally found a safe spot to stay.

The Gaang had settled down for bed. It was late in the evening, and the sun had set. They had found their rooms, although no one wanted to sleep alone. They had all gathered in the large open. The sound of the fountain was relaxing. They laid out their mats and began to fall asleep. But Aang lay awake for quite some time. He couldn't fall asleep. As much as he wanted to forget about Zuko and move on, something inside him told him not to, told him to love him. Aang's mind was turbulent. After a couple of hours of lying awake, he imagined Zuko's face the night they had fallen in love. It came to his mind on its own. Aang's body relaxed, his mind lulled. He finally fell asleep, a small smile across his face.


	6. Chapter 6

A quick word from Snickety Lemon:

Okay, this chapter I decided to dedicate to Zuko. I might do the next one for Aang. I don't know… Yes, there is a cuss word (Ah!) but I couldn't think of a better word. You see, I…well, why don't you just read and find out! Enjoy!

* * *

Never Forget Chapter Six

"Ugh, I just don't know what to do!" Zuko cried, pacing back and forth in the small clearing. The War Balloon was still deflating, its basket on its side in the small thicket of trees. Zuko looked up at the sky: it was fading from a deep purple to a royal blue to velvet black. "Night will be here soon," he said, sighing to himself. "I should make up a campsite."

Zuko picked up some branches and started a fire, surrounding it with stones he found strewn around the forest floor. He went to the basket of the balloon and removed a small box. Inside was some cured meat, fresh water, and a blanket. He laid the blanket out next to the fire and sat down, beginning to eat.

"_Hopefully by this time tomorrow I'll be eating with the Avatar and his friends…" _he thought. He paused, butterflies swarming in his stomach. He sat down his meal and stood up. "AGH! WHY AM I SO NERVOUS?" he yelled, blowing fire into the sky above him. "I've faced that Avatar and his friends time and time again without being nervous, so why do I feel this way?" He looked into the fire, sighing heavily, and then fell to his knees. "I thought I had gotten over him, though…" he said to himself, "I thought I was done with him."

"_Destiny is a funny thing…"_ his uncle's voice rang through his head. He was a fugitive, running from the country that had just finally accepted him. He was heartbroken, although he did his best to hide it. He was scared, alone, nervous; and now, he was running to catch up with his enemies whom he hoped to join.

"I wish you were here, Uncle. I need your wisdom." Zuko crawled back over the to the mat and laid down, rolling on his back to look up at the sky as it faded to black, bright points of light twinkling down from the heavens. He undid his robe and pulled away the damp fabric, allowing the cool night air to caress his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Destiny _is _a funny thing, uncle, and perhaps it's my destiny to be with Aang…" Zuko opened his eyes. "Aang," he repeated. The name sounded funny to him. He had never called the Avatar by his real name before, always as The Avatar. "Aang," he said again, staring into the air above him, as if looking for the words he had just said so that he could grab them and hold them. "ARGH! NO!" he screamed, throwing his hands over his face and rolling around in the cot. He couldn't stand feeling like this. Oh, how he wanted to give up on Aang so that his mind would clear and he wouldn't feel so hurt and betrayed. He knew it was useless, however, for he would always feel for Aang in some way or another, as if drawn to him… "…by destiny," Zuko pulled his hands away from his tear stroked face. "Maybe, this is my chance. Maybe, just maybe, I can finally make everything right."

Zuko stared up at the stars for what seemed like hours, and perhaps it was. His mind was jumping around, his heart was confused, but he still had hope. All along, he had hope, and he was not ready to give it up.

* * *

The first rays of dawn shown through the canopy above Zuko, filtering through the glowing green leaves as he slowly opened his eyes. It was hot already; Zuko's chest glistened with sweat. He sat up slowly, yawning and sighing and cracking his bones. He couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep, or how late he had stayed up, but he felt like he had been sleeping for ages. Birds were chirping in the trees around him, and a thin layer of dew was burning away as the sun crept into the sky. Zuko stood up and stretched, then removed his shirt entirely. It was dripping with sweat. He went to his bag and removed some meat and the last of his water, then made his way out into the woods in hopes of finding someplace to replenish his water supply. The trees swayed softly as a lazy breeze meandered through the forest, sometimes stopping to kiss Zuko's glistening skin. He walked for almost an hour until he heard what he thought might have been a river. He ran towards the sound and finally came across what he had been looking for.

"Water." Zuko took his empty canteen and ran to the water's edge, filling it to the brim. Zuko looked around: no one. He listened: not a sound. He smiled to himself as he removed his pants and trunks, slipping into the gentle current of the river. It was about ten feet deep at the center, and Zuko dived repeatedly down to the bottom, the water clear and crisp, cleansing his skin. He sighed as he floated lazily on the surface of the water, letting it flow over him. He found a smooth stone in the shallow water and began to clean off the dirt and grime that caked his skin. After crashing in the forest and sliding into the dirt, then spending all night stewing in his own sweat, the water felt like new life.

He made his way to a small section of boulders, worn smooth by the continuing currents. He lay against them, his arms and torso just barely above the water, his feet rest on the shallow bottom. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He felt like he should be trying to find Aang and his friends, but he didn't want to move.

A shadow fell across his face. He looked up to see the tail end of a glider passing over the trees, its blue tail just brushing the canopy. Zuko gasped aloud and found a place to hide as he saw Aang land next to the riverbank. Zuko was out of sight behind a boulder, standing completely naked with nothing behind him. He looked around: god, he hoped no one else was around. He looked back to the bank to see his clothes, across from Aang, hidden next to a bush and under a tree. He sighed; hopefully Aang wouldn't notice them.

Zuko watched as the Avatar removed a small jug and bent a stream of water into it. Zuko was frightened and nervous. He knew he couldn't expose himself in front of the young boy, no matter how much his perverted mind wanted him to. He watched him for a few moments more as the Avatar strapped the jug to his glider. Aang looked around, then began to undo his tunic. Zuko almost gasped as Aang began to strip in front of him. The noon sun was beating down hard as Aang slid out of his underwear and into the cool waters. Zuko smiled, _"He stole my idea…"_

"Aaaahhh…" Aang said as the cold water refreshed his body. "Just a couple minutes here and then back to the temple."

"_They're hiding in the Western Air Temple! Of Course!" _Zuko thought as he watched the young boy floating in the water. He examined every inch of Aang's body, his smooth skin and athletic build; his toned body; and, of course, his package. Zuko felt himself getting hard as hormones began to cloud his mind. _"No, I can't! I can't risk it!" _

Aang slid a hand down his chest and over his cock, stopping for a moment to massage it. It was growing in size. Zuko's hand made its way down his chest, wrapping around his large shaft, stroking gently as his other hand fondled the rest of his body.

Aang began to stroke his pulsing member, sighing gently as he pulled himself into shallow waters. He was laying on the edge of the river, his head tossing and turning on the riverbank as he stroked his cock faster and more vigorously. Zuko matched Aang's speed and power, pulling on his own member as his breathing began to quicken. He watched as Aang's body tensed. Aang let out a quiet, long moan as he shot his load on his chest and into the water. Zuko sighed, stroking faster as he watched the young boy play with his shrinking cock. He had never felt like this before. His chest tightened and his cock stiffened as he shot his load on the boulder in front of him, dripping down into the river. He looked up. Aang was wading across to the other side; he walked out onto the bank, throwing his arms in the air as he used his airbending to dry himself. Zuko stared at Aang's sleek body, and watched him get dressed. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He was gasping silently as Aang made his way back to his campsite. When the coast was clear, Zuko ran out from behind the bolder, tripping into the water. He floated to the surface and lay on his back, his chest heaving.

"Oh…my…god…" he said softly. "Oh, I'm so stupid! I should've done something! I should've gone out and said something to him!" Zuko looked down at his naked body floating in the water, his weeping cock poking just above the surface. He stood up and walked to shore, dripping wet. He looked off into the distance where Aang had flown, and smiled devilishly: "I should've fucked him."

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Zuko returned to his campsite. He laid out his clothes on the log to dry out. He was wearing his boots and his trunks, and he felt ridiculous as he walked about the campsite nearly naked, his boots clunking softly. His body was dry now, all the water evaporated into the thirsty air, and…he was coated in sweat again. He sighed and went to the basket and sat down on its edge, covered in the shade. A good breeze blew through the woods around him. He breathed deeply, calming his nerves and cooling his body. After ten minutes, he went over to his clothed and dressed.

"All right, it's now or never," he said to a badger frog perched on the log. "But what am I going to say?" He cried, throwing his hands up into the air.

* * *

Zuko lay down on the one hundred year old cot, creaking as Zuko sprawled out on the ancient mat. He blew out his candle and closed his eyes, trying to force himself to fall asleep.

"_What's the use?" _He said, sighing heavily as he stood back up. He was never going to get to sleep; his mind was racing. "It all seems so strange," he said softly, relighting his candle. He couldn't believe that the group had let him join. He walked to the window, the cool night breeze gently caressing his nearly nude body. He had to make it up to them, somehow. He had to show them that he had changed. Most importantly, he had to show Aang. Zuko remembered the strange and untrusting looks that Aang had given him during his first evening here. He remembered his scowl and the pain of denial when Aang and the group angrily turned him away the first time. Aang was still suspicious (not as much as Katara, however…) Zuko felt like someone had torn out his heart and let a group of stampeding five-toed rhinos trample it. He was expecting Aang to be more welcoming, more open. Heck, he was even expecting Aang to walk in any minute and confess his love for Zuko. But Zuko knew that was impossible. When he looked at Aang, he felt that it wasn't there. He couldn't have been Kuzon.

"All of this time, and he still hates me!" He cried. "He can't be the one I love, he just can't…and I can never tell him that I love him." Zuko knew that one false step with Aang—especially hitting on him!—would lead to disastrous results with Katara. He looked out of the window into the blackness around the temples. A tear rolled down his cheek; he felt like the loneliest boy on the planet.

* * *

Aang paced the floor of his bedroom, his mind racing. It had been a strange day, indeed, now that Zuko had joined them.

"Maybe Zuko's changed, maybe he really is going to help us." Aang sat down on his bed and pulled off his robes. He tossed them aside and collapsed in bed, sliding off his shorts. "He's with me, now. He's here." He looked at the wall next to him: on the other side, Zuko. Aang had never been so conflicted. Lately, he had forgotten about his love for Zuko, and his hatred for the banished prince had grown exponentially. He remembered kissing Katara as they prepared for the invasion. He felt so sure, then, that Katara was the one for him. Should he mess things up and tell Zuko? Could he tell Zuko? Perhaps Zuko didn't even remember by now, and it would be pointless. Aang was hurt and confused and hopelessly lost. There was no one he could talk to, and nothing he could do.


	7. Chapter 7

Never Forget Chapter Seven

It was late. The stars shone brightly overhead as Aang and Sokka crouched behind a large boulder at the campsite. The fire had long gone out, and it must've been just past midnight. They were waiting. Aang tried to stay awake as Sokka kept watch, but in reality, he had little trouble at all. Although he was deathly tired, his mind was racing: he knew what Katara and Zuko were planning, and he wanted to see if he could talk some sense into them. Plus, he was worried about Zuko getting close to Katara…for Katara's sake, of course.

Suddenly, Sokka spotted them. He tapped Aang and signaled for them to go. They walked out into the moon light.

"So, you were just gonna take Appa, anyway?" Aang asked.

"Yes," Katara said sternly.

"That's okay," Aang continued, "because I forgive you." He paused, "That give you any ideas?"

"Don't try and stop us."

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man."

Katara nodded, a stern, cold look on her face. Aang felt strange.

"But when you do," Aang continued, "please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out, and let it go. Forgive him.

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that Guru Goody-Goody," Zuko said coldly as Katara climbed into Appa's saddle. Aang felt angry and sad at the same time, almost hurt.

"Thanks for understanding, Aang," Katara said as Zuko climbed into the saddle after Katara. "Yip! Yip!" she shouted as Appa soared into the sky. Aang watched them disappear into the clouds, and turned away, feeling hurt and betrayed, but by who, he couldn't figure out.

* * *

It was early the next morning. Sokka was poking the flames of the small campfire as he tried to get it going. The sun was just beginning to creep up over the horizon, painting the sky in gold and pink. Aang stepped out of his tent and into the morning light. Besides Sokka, no one else was there.

"Good morning, Aang said as he walked over to where Sokka was crouched.

"Morning." He replied.

Aang sat down next to him, sighing heavily. He stared into the growing flames as the wood cracked and popped.

"Are you all right Aang?"

"Sokka, can I tell you something?" Aang asked, looking off into the distance as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"Sure, anything."

"Do you remember when I told you about that boy I fell in love with at the fire festival?"

"Yeah."

"Man, I don't know if I should be telling you this…" Aang looked at his hand as they shook slightly. He was nervous and afraid.

"It's okay, Aang, just chill. You can tell me anything, you know that!"

Aang looked at Sokka and smiled weakly. "Well, that boy…he was Zuko."

Sokka was stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Sokka, how many other guys with ponytails and scars over their eyes do you know?" Aang said sarcastically, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I know," Sokka chuckled, trying to get used to the idea that the Avatar had fallen in love with the Fire Prince. "Did he know it was you?"

"No. I mean, I think he might have had some idea, but he didn't figure it out. I had a hat and gloves and all and went by a different name… But, I think that, after some time, he might have figured it out."

"Well, why don't you tell him who you _really _are?" Sokka said, nudging Aang in the side. "It can't be that bad."

"I just…can't. I don't know if I still love him, or if he still loves me. I think that I might be in love with Katara still…"

"Wait, I thought you were gay, though?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, anymore, Sokka…" Aang sighed. "At the North Pole, when he captured me, he said it was because he wanted to tell me something, or ask me something, but he never got the chance then. I think he wanted to ask me if I loved him, too… So I was thinking, he's had plenty of time now, why doesn't he tell me? Because he doesn't love me anymore? Or because he never loved me in the first place and he wanted to ask some stupid question that means nothing now…"

"Well, if you want my advice, I think you should tell him."

"Yeah, but you said it yourself, he was talking about how he had given up his girlfriend, Mai, when you went to The Boiling Rock! I mean, he's got a girlfriend waiting for him!"

"Maybe not anymore…not since he betrayed his country to join us."

They were silent for a moment, gathering their thoughts.

"Well, Aang, I don't know what you should do. It looks like it's all up to you." Sokka stood up and looked at Aang, "Do you remember what Aunt Wu told you?"

"Trust your heart and you will be with the one you love…"

"There's your answer. You'll have to wait until you've made up your mind, until you're heart's made up its mind."

"I wish it would hurry up and choose…" Aang said, standing up with a chuckle. "Thanks, Sokka," Aang said, giving him a quick hug. Aang had made up his mind: he was going to tell Zuko…maybe…no, most definitely…he thought…

* * *

It was sunset when Aang saw Appa coming back down through the clouds. He ran to greet them, anxious to find out what had happened. When he got to the top of the hill where Appa had landed, he saw only Zuko with his usual stern face.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked hurriedly.

"It's okay, she's on Ember Island." Zuko said, his face softening. "She's safe. We're going to stay there. My family has a beach house there that's been abandoned for years. We'll be safe there."

Aang rushed back down to tell the other that they were leaving, then raced back to Zuko, who was dismounting Appa.

"Zuko, I have to ask you… Did she choose revenge? Is she all right?"

"Aang, she's fine. She didn't kill him. I was so scared for a moment, too, because she seemed ready to end his life, and with all that anger in her, I wasn't sure…if she would end mine, too."

Aang smiled and grabbed his shoulder. "Zuko, she would never do that, I know she wouldn't."

"Huh, that makes one of us." Zuko laughed and looked down at Aang.

"And, did she forgive you?"

Zuko sighed. "No, at least not yet, I think. I hope she does, though; man does she scare me!"

The two boys laughed as they walked down the hill to pack their few belongings.

* * *

The rest of the group arrived at Ember Island within a half-hour, stealthily landing in the center of the massive mansion. Aang and Zuko walked down to the docks where they saw Katara sitting alone, the sun setting far off in the distance, sinking beneath the waves.

"Zuko told me what happened." Aang said, pausing for a moment. "I'm so proud. Forgiveness is the first step to take to begin healing."

"But I didn't forgive him, Aang. I never could." She stood up and turned to face the two boys. "But, I think I am ready to forgive you," she said, looking at Zuko. The two embraced each other in a warm hug, Aang looking on with a strange feeling rising in his gut. Katara let go and smiled warmly at Zuko, with a slight twinkle in her eye, and walked back up to the house. Aang smiled at Zuko.

"Still scared?" he asked.

Zuko chuckled, "Nah. Not anymore." They looked at the setting sun for a moment. "You were right about what Katara needed, Aang. Revenge is never the answer." His expression changed dramatically, "But what are you gonna do when you face my father?"

Aang frowned at Zuko, his heart sinking as he realized that Zuko was absolutely right. It all sunk in. _"What to ruin a moment..." _Aang thought. Zuko turned and began to walk up the steps. "Zuko!" he said, "Wait up!"

Zuko turned and grinned slightly, waiting for the boy to catch up.

* * *

The group had settled down for the evening. They sprawled out on couches and chairs strewn about the dust living room, enjoying dinner. They sat and chatted—everyone seemed so happy and carefree. When it was time for bed, everyone choose their rooms. Aang was certain to make sure that his room was across from Zuko's (apparently, it was Azula's old room...).

Later that night, Aang woke up and rolled out of bed. He was wearing only his briefs, and his eyes drooped with sleep; he couldn't wait to climb back under the covers. He was terribly thirsty, though, and he made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The warm night air lingered in the house. He got his drink and slowly walked back to his room. The floorboards creaked loudly under his feet, even though he tried all he could to be silent. He got close to his room when suddenly Zuko's door flew open. Aang looked at the nearly nude prince now standing in the doorway, in a semi-fighting stance. He was wearing a pair of red trunks, his muscular body outlined in the moonlight coming through the window in his bedroom. Aang looked at him for a moment.

"Zuko?"

"Oh, Aang, it's only you," Zuko said as he relaxed his body. "I thought someone had gotten in!"

Aang put his arm behind his head, "Nope, just me…getting some water!" He chuckled nervously, holding up his glass. His face was red, and he knew it. He looked at Zuko, who also seemed to be blushing slightly.

"Okay, well, good night Aang, sleep good." Zuko said, smiling cheerfully, tilting his head to one side. Aang swore he saw Zuko wink at him as he closed his door and went back to bed.

"Night…" Aang sighed, slipping into his room and closing his door. He sat the water down on the dresser and leaned against the door. He looked down at his briefs: a massive bulge protruded from the brown fabric. _"Oh, I hope he didn't see that!" _Aang grabbed the water, gulped it down, and crawled back into bed. _"Man, was he beautiful…" _Aang thought as he closed his eyes. His heart began to slow, and his body relaxed. Was he still in love with Zuko? He didn't know. He tried to quell his mind as sleep began to return. His mind and heart were torn: he had no idea what to do, what to think, what to feel… Only time would tell.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Phew, I'm finally updating... Sorry, again, for the looooonnnnnggg wait. I will be out of town for the next week or so, so there won't be another update until next week. I'll do some writing for all of you, and have some amazing (most likely very sexy) chapters for you when I get back!

Sincerely,  
Snickety Lemon


	8. Chapter 8

Never Forget Chapter Eight

It was late when Aang finally got the guts to go talk to Zuko. He had been waiting all day to talk to him, trying to find some time. Something in his mind told him that he needed to talk to him, to tell him the truth. He wasn't sure what he would say, or if he would even dare to, but he knew that sooner or later, he had to do something. Aang was going mad, torn between two loves: Katara and Zuko. His heart ached, and his mind was in chaos. Late one night, when the rest of the group had gone to bed, Aang stayed up, pacing the floor of his bedroom, listening until everyone fell asleep. Finally, when the house was dark and quiet, he decided to make his move.

Aang opened his door silently and crept across the hall, careful not to make any loud noises. He went to Zuko's bedroom and knocked softly at the door.

Inside, he heard Zuko inhale sharply, as if he was spooked.

"Yes?" Zuko's voiced asked from beyond the door.

"It's me, Aang; can I come in?"

Zuko hesitated. "Okay."

Aang opened the door and walked in, then closed the door behind him. Zuko was sitting on the floor in front of a set of four candles. He had been meditating. He was shirtless, wearing his dark red shorts only.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Zuko said, noting the worried expression on his face.

"Can we talk?" Aang said nervously, his hands shaking slightly.

Zuko looked over at him, "Aang, are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm fine…" Aang said, sitting down next to Zuko. He closed his eyes, trying to find the courage to speak. Finally, he opened his eyes and glanced over at Zuko, a look of concern on his face. "No, no I'm not all right!" Aang said, burying his face in his palms. "I'm so scared, Zuko, I don't know what to do…I've been so confused lately." Aang looked over at Zuko; his heart was beating faster and faster, and he could feel a nervous chill setting in. He wanted to tell Zuko everything, but his heart was torn: should he risk giving up Katara for Zuko? Did Zuko still love that boy he met all that time ago?

"Well, why don't you talk to me about it. I don't know how good I'll be at giving advice, but I'm a great listener!" Zuko smiled at Aang, hoping to get him to calm down.

"Okay…" Aang said hesitantly, wiping his face. "I guess…Do you know stuff about love?" Aang asked shyly.

Zuko's face got red for a second, "Um…well, I guess."

"Well, that's what's bothering me. Ever since the failed invasion, when I kissed Katara, my heart has been torn in two. I've never been able to talk to anyone about it, because I'm afraid of what might happen."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Aang wanted to scream out, _"You!" _but he knew he couldn't risk it. "Well, I think I might be in love with Katara, but…there's someone else…" Aang said as his face flushed.

"Is it Toph?" Zuko asked.

"What? Of course not!" Aang exclaimed, a look of shock on his face.

"Okay, okay, sorry…"

"Actually…well…" _Come on, now or never, I've got to tell him the truth. _"It's actually another boy…" Aang looked away as he said this, afraid of what Zuko's face must look like. Finally, Aang turned his head back around. Zuko was smiling.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!" Zuko said, trying to contain himself. "I've always felt that you were gay, and I was right!"

"Well, not exactly…" Aang said, his fears melting away, being replaced with a calm contentedness. "Man, I don't know anymore… I don't know if I love Katara or this other boy…"

"It _must _be Sokka, then…right?" Zuko asked again.

Aang stared at him. "Um…no." Aang began chuckling, _Oh, Zuko, if only you knew…_

"Well, if there's one thing I can tell you, it's that you should follow your heart." Zuko said after a moment's pause.

Aang sighed, upset that _that _was his answer. "Thanks, I guess…"

Zuko looked at the young boy, his face was upset. Obviously that wasn't the answer he was looking for. _I have to be open with him, now or never… It's the only way I can speak honestly to him… _Zuko thought, his mind and heart racing. "Aang, if it…um…if it makes you feel any better, I…I'm gay."

Aang looked at him, shocked. His face began to crack into a smile. "Yeah, I actually kinda had a feeling about that…"

"Really? Man, and here I though I could hide it well.

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"What, and risk the embarrassment and all? No thanks…" Zuko looked at Aang for a moment, "Actually, I came out to Mai and Azula and Ty Lee when I got back home after Ba Sing Sei. It wasn't easy, telling the girl I had loved for so long that I was in love with another man. I begged them not to tell my father, but Azula…she told him anyway, behind my back. Talk about a disgrace to the family. The throne stops with me, I guess…"

"How did they take it?"

"Mai was upset, but okay. Azula…well, I could feel her disgust. Ty Lee was ecstatic, though. She said something about a new girlfriend in the group, I don't know…" Zuko looked at Aang and they both began laughing. Zuko smiled back at Aang, "Did you ever tell your friends about your sexuality problems?"

"Actually, I came out a while ago."

Zuko's jaw dropped.

"You see, I used to be so sure about who I was and who I loved, but then, as time went on, I wasn't so sure anymore. I told them I was gay, but then before the invasion, I had to tell Katara the truth: that I still felt for her. Of course, now, I'm even less sure…My minds been a mess ever since the invasion, and the thought of what I have to do next…it scares me."

Zuko put his hand on Aang's shoulder, rubbing it and giving a reassuring smile. "Everything will work out, Aang, I know it will. It's all meant to be. It's our destiny."

Aang looked at the young man next to him, and for the first time in a long time, his heart stopped aching. He felt as if somewhere deep inside him, a switch had been flipped and all of his pain and confusion had been turned off. He smiled warmly at Zuko, and then fell onto him in a warm, lasting embrace. Zuko fell backwards onto the floor, completely taken aback by the move. He chuckled softly then put his arms around the young boy.

"Thank you so much, Zuko… You have no idea how much you've helped me.

Zuko was surprised. He certainly didn't feel like he did much. Perhaps all Aang needed was a pep talk. "I'm glad I could help you Aang…now, if you could help me…"

"Sure," Aang said, still on top of the teen.

"Can you get your elbow out of my gut, please?" Zuko said, motioning to his stomach.

Aang sat up quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry Zuko!"

"It's all right," Zuko said, chuckling. They looked at each other for a moment, peering deep into the other's eyes.

"I'll be right back," Aang said, slipping out into the hallway. In moments, he was back, dragging in a mat, blanket and pillow.

Zuko looked at him and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep in here tonight." Aang said, setting up his bed next to Zuko's.

"Why?"

"Aang looked at him and winked. "No reason…"

Zuko smiled and watched as Aang prepared his bed. "I'm going to meditate some more, though, so I hope you don't mind the candles."

"No, not at all," Aang said, snuggling into this blankets.

Zuko turned to face the candles again, crossing his legs and wresting his wrists on his knees. He concentrated, clearing his mind, and began his meditation.

Inhale…

Exhale…

Inhale…

Exhale…

All the while, Aang lay, studying the teen as he made the flames grow and fall, like an ocean wave. He laid down in his bed and looked up at the ceiling, a smile on his face. He truly did feel happy, again. He sat, thinking about what he should do next: tell Zuko that he was Kuzon. Moments passed, perhaps longer; as Aang's thoughts drifted, however, before he could say another word, he was fast asleep.

Zuko hear a loud snore come from behind him. He glanced over at Aang, who had fallen fast asleep. He smiled to himself, and stood up, removing his shorts to prepare for bed. He climbed under the covers and reached over to put out the candles. He saw Aang shift and face his way.

"Good night, Aang." Zuko said.

He saw Aang smile softly, "Night…" he said groggily, half-unconscious. In moments he was asleep again.

Zuko put out the candles with a wave of his hand and sunk into the covers. He wanted to wake Aang, but decided not to. He sat, lost in thought, dreaming, fantasizing, reminiscing. He had one more question for Aang, but knew that it would have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so this one is a bit long...but with good reason... ;) Enjoy!  
Snickety Lemon

* * *

Never Forget Chapter Eight

"Now, breathe in, feel the energy in your body, channel it through your limbs and force the energy out, where it becomes fire," Zuko said, going through the motions of the complex technique again. He looked over at Aang who was trying to copy his trainer, and he began chuckling to himself. Aang was bent into awkward and uncomfortable shapes as he tried to move fluidly through the technique. "Aang," Zuko said between laughs, "watch me, it's not as hard as it may seem." Zuko went through the motion again, moving slowly and gracefully. He remembered just how much time it had taken him to master this move, as well…

"_Nephew, calmly and gently. This is not about aggression," _he remembered his uncle telling him one afternoon on the ship. _"Breathe in, relax, and steady yourself."_

"_It's pointless; I can't do it, Uncle!" _Zuko had exclaimed, falling hard onto the metal deck. _"I'll never be able to get it…" _Zuko threw his hands back and fell on the deck, exhausted and frustrated.

"_Nephew, you can do this, I promise. Now, come here." _Zuko stood as his uncle grabbed his limbs and guided him through the sequence, Zuko's body now becoming familiar with the complex movements. Iroh stepped back and nodded to Zuko, who then completed the technique. Iroh smiled, _"See, Prince Zuko, I told you you could get." _Zuko smiled an embarrassing smile.

The sound of Aang falling onto the stone floor snapped Zuko back into reality. He looked at the young boy, sprawled out on the floor just as Zuko had done years ago. "Aang, come here. Stand up, now."

Aang groaned and sighed, forcing himself up. The cool stone floor felt welcomed on bare skin; he had removed his shirt long ago, as had Zuko, the sun beating down hard on their bodies.

"Now, relax," Zuko said, clasping Aang's wrists and placing his feet next to the young Airbender's. "Follow my movements," Zuko whispered softly into the Avatar's ear, who was now clutched firmly against the chest of the older teen. Aang closed his eyes and felt the movements as Zuko positioned his body through each step of the technique. He felt Zuko's hot, sweaty skin rubbing against his own, and felt the warmth of Zuko's body against his own. Zuko finished and released and then stepped back. Aang opened his eyes and looked at Zuko, who was smiling. Aang smiled and closed his eyes, remembering the movements. His body moved with clear fluidity as he completed the technique, sending a burst of fire out through the courtyard.

"Perfect," Zuko said, smiling at the young boy. "You know, this was how my Uncle taught me this technique; I got it after he showed me, but I still had to practice it." Zuko watched as the Avatar completed another flawless repetition of the technique. "But, I can see you might already have it…" Zuko smiled and crossed his arms as Aang looked up at him, his eyes shining and his smile wide.

"Thanks, Zuko!" Aang said excitedly. "What else do you have today?"

"Well, that's really it for now. You've advanced quickly through many of the forms I know." Zuko smiled at the young boy as he walked over to Zuko, "And you're doing really great!"

"Aw, thanks. I couldn't have done it without you, though."

Zuko smiled and turned out to look at the horizon. He knew he was blushing. When he turned, however, he saw something that almost scared him; almost. A mass of black clouds gathered just out at sea and at first Zuko though it was a Fire Navy fleet advancing on them, but then he saw the bolts of lightning and felt the first cool breezes spreading out from the center of the massive storm.

"Looks like some pretty rough weather is headed our way," Aang said, coming up behind Zuko.

"Yeah…" Zuko whispered. "We should go in; it looks like it's getting closer.

Aang nodded and walked with Zuko, picking up their clothes as they walked down the breezeway into the living room. The house was eerily silent. Aang glanced out to where Appa and Momo were sleeping in the rear courtyard; they were safely covered by the large structure. The rest of the Gaang had left Ember Island for supplies they would need for their next attack on the Fire Lord while Aang and Zuko stayed to train and watch the house.

Slowly, it grew darker and darker; the wind picked up and flooded through the open windows, bringing in an ominous chill. The two boys quickly went to work closing over the shutters and sealing up the house for the oncoming storm. Zuko lit the lanterns, lighting up the dark room.

"This should be fun," Zuko said, shuddering as a crack of thunder rattled the house.

* * *

"What do you mean the ferry isn't running?" Sokka exclaimed. "We have to get back to Ember Island as soon as possible!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but the storm is almost upon us, and it will be too dangerous too sail. You'll have to wait until the morning when the storm has, hopefully, passed."

Sokka groaned and nodded, walking back to his friends. "Looks like we'll be staying the night here. C'mon, let's find an inn or something."

The group stood and left the loading platform and walked into the bustling town until they found an inn. Sokka knocked at the door, and was greeted by an old man.

"Hello, sonny, what can I do ya fer?" the man said, leading the group inside and walking behind his counter.

"We need two rooms, please, just for tonight."

"Great, I've got just what you need, my last two! That'll be six bronze pieces!"

Sokka handed the man the money and the three followed the man up the stairs. Sokka glanced out a window and looked at the black clouds swirling just off the coast.

"_I hope Aang and Zuko are all right…"_It wasn't long before the rain started. It pelted the roof and shutters. The wind caused the house to creak and groan, and the two boys could hear the ocean roaring just down the cliff side.

* * *

"What do we have for dinner?" Zuko asked, following Aang into the kitchen.

"Not mu—" Aang's voice was cut off by a might crash of thunder. The house rattled angrily. Aang looked at Zuko with frightened eyes. He hated storms. "Well, we have some rice, and water…"

Zuko looked at Aang, then down at his empty stomach. He was starved. "That'll do.

The storm continued into the evening, and Zuko and Aang decided to bunk out in the living room for the night. They dragged blankets and pillows onto the floor and made up two beds right next to each other, but both knew they weren't going to get much sleep tonight as the storm raged outside.

Zuko and Aang sat, side by side; they were silent for some time.

"Aang, did you ever think that any of this would happen?"

"Well, the sky has been a little grey all day."

Zuko chuckled, "No, I'm mean us, working on the same side to defeat my father."

Aang smiled, "No, but I'm glad it turned out this way. I don't know how any of us would've gotten this far without you, Zuko."

Zuko smiled and turned away, his face red. Aang looked at Zuko, and then wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. Zuko was startled and shocked. Slowly, hesitantly, he returned the embrace. Aang pulled them together, and then looked up at Zuko. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shined in through the shutters and a massive crack of thunder shook the building. Aang jumped and pulled at Zuko trying to hide in the older teen's clothes. Zuko felt fear in his gut, and put his arm around Aang and closed his eyes. When the rumbling subsided, Zuko opened his eyes and looked down at Aang. He was smiling up at him with bright grey eyes, and was nuzzled into Zuko's warm chest. Zuko smiled and put his other arm around the smaller boy and pulled him close.

"Aang, I've always wanted to ask you something, but I've been so afraid to. I've been so torn and confused, lately, but I think I've finally got the nerve to ask you what I've tried to for so long."

Aang looked up at Zuko and sat up, putting his arms on Zuko's shoulders. He smiled softly, his cheeks blushing. Aang knew what he was going to ask, and he felt it was the right time to tell the truth.

"Aang, are…are you—" Zuko tried to say, but before he could finish his question, Aang's lips had locked over his own. Zuko was startled and fell back onto the blankets, his eyes wide open. Aang broke the kiss and looked down at Zuko's shocked expression.

"Yes, I'm Kuzon." Aang said. Zuko smiled up at Aang and ran a hand down his face.

"Oh, Aang, I've been searching for you for so long…" Zuko said, his eyes watering. "I've been trying to find Kuzon all this time."

Aang smiled and kissed the teen again. Oh, how Aang had missed the sensations running through his body. He had tried again and again to feel it, but not even Katara could bring that feeling to him. Aang had been so confused about who he loved, and was frightened by the insecurity and unsure feelings he had been feeling, but as Aang spent more and more time with the young Firebender, he became more and more positive about how he felt. He felt safe, secure, and loved around Zuko, more so than he had ever felt with Katara.

Zuko wrapped his arms around the boy and began stroking his body, running his hands up and down the young boys back. Zuko's heart had been torn, as well, always scared of his emotions. Now, he gave into them.

The kiss became more heated as Zuko's tongue slipped into Aang's moist cavern, roaming around and caressing the inside of the young boy's mouth as he moaned softly. Zuko's hands began undoing Aang's tunic, pulling the robes off of him.

Aang sat up and removed his shirt, and then reached down to undo Zuko's. He had seen the teen's toned and chiseled body before, but now he wanted to feel it, caress it. He pulled open the shirt and tore it away. Aang was straddled on Zuko's groin, becoming firmer with every passing second. Love boiled over between the two, and passion filled the air. Aang reached down to caress Zuko's soft skin, his hand sliding lightly down his chest, leaving chills in its wake. Zuko sighed and let his head fall onto the blankets, closing his eyes as Aang massaged his muscles. Aang stretched down to kiss Zuko again, placing his hand on Zuko's cheek. Aang kissed his way to the jaw line, kissing around until he found the neck. Aang began to suck gently on the skin, all to the delight of Zuko, who was moaning softly.

Zuko reached down and stroked Aang's bald head, feeling down his back to the scar that Azula gave him. Aang glanced up to see Zuko's eyes shut tight, his body lost in the sensation. Aang began licking his way down Zuko's chest, making his way down to the waistline before dragging his tongue back up to Zuko's neck. Zuko smiled and looked down at Aang, then pulled him up and kissed him again before placing his hand on the top of Aang's head and playfully pushing him back down to his groin. Aang smiled as he sat between Zuko's outstretched legs, gazing at the large bulge in Zuko's pants. Aang reached up to undo the waistband, and slowly slid the dark red pants down, throwing them off onto a chair. Aang felt his pants getting tight; Zuko had on a pair of gold-colored boxer briefs with a thick black waistband and black seams. Aang reached down and stroked the massive package protruding from Zuko's underwear. Zuko sighed and moaned in pleasure. Aang smiled and bent down, his hand rubbing Zuko's groin as his mouth massaged his shaft through the fabric.

"Oh, Aang, if you keep this up," Zuko sighed, "I'm gonna come…" Aang stopped and looked up at Zuko who was breathing heavily. Zuko smiled down at him, "Are you ready for this, Aang?"

"I've been waiting…for so long." Aang said, reaching down between the fly of Zuko's boxers. He pulled out Zuko's thick cock: a healthy nine inches long and five inches around. _"He certainly is royalty…" _Aang thought, as he gazed down in awe at the massive manhood Zuko was carrying. He couldn't resist: Aang's head plunged downward, his open mouth eagerly taking in as much of Zuko's cock as it could. Aang felt the shaft sliding down his throat; Zuko's moans broke through the sound of the thunder outside. Aang went to work servicing Zuko's cock, his teeth sliding across the skin, the massive slice of meat moving in and out of Aang's mouth. Aang reached down and undid his shorts, pulling out his own cock as he began to massage it while taking in Zuko's manhood. Zuko sat up on his elbows, his eyes barely open as he moaned at the new sensation; he could feel the head of his cock slide against the back of Aang's throat as the young boy eagerly deep-throated it.

After several minutes of this passionate blowjob, Aang felt Zuko's groin tighten and his cock stiffen, and pulled Zuko's cock out of his mouth. _"Not just yet…" _he thought.

Zuko looked up at Aang with confusion and arousal as he slipped out of his shorts and underwear. Aang looked down at Zuko, and Zuko could tell exactly what he wanted.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Aang?" Zuko asked as Aang began to sit back down.

"Please, I've waited so long, and I've wanted it so badly, Zuko…" Aang sat doggy style in front of Zuko. "Come and get it, sexy," Aang said, winking at Zuko and rocking his hips playfully. Zuko smiled and got on his knees, inching towards Aang's tight hole. Zuko placed the head of his cock at Aang's entrance, then hesitated, as if he wasn't sure what he was about to do.

"It's okay, Zuko, just do it," Aang said. Zuko closed his eyes and pushed his massive cock all the way in. A crack of thunder shook the house, momentarily drowning out Aang's cries and moans. Tears flowed down the younger boy's cheeks as he tried to contain the pain. It hurt, but it also felt amazing. Zuko opened his eyes and looked down at Aang, who was wincing with pain.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked hurriedly.

"Do it, Zuko; fuck me, please."

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he more than happily complied, He began to pump his cock in and out of Aang's tight hole, faster and harder with each thrust. Aang's body jerked forward every time he heard Zuko's thighs slap against his cheeks. Zuko sped his thrusts, and Aang felt more aroused and energized with each pump. Without warning, Zuko pulled out of Aang, turned him around, lay back, and positioned the younger boy over his cock with a playful violence that only made Aang hornier. With a sudden jerk, Aang fell on Zuko's cock, letting out a low growl. Aang lifted himself back up, and fell again, Zuko's cock hitting his sweet spot. He began to go faster and faster, using his hands to lift himself up and crash him back down, over and over again. Aang's hard cock was swinging and slapping against Zuko's chest. Zuko reached up to stroke the boy's rock hard shaft, the pleasure building in his own groin.

"Aang, I'm close…" Zuko said, worried that Aang might not want to be filled with Zuko's cum, but Aang kept going, smiling down and winking at Zuko. He threw his head back and landed hard on Zuko's cock, continuing his powerful thrusts.

"Oh, Aang…oh my…I'm…I'm gonna…" Zuko stuttered out before bellowing out a primal roar of pure ecstasy. His groin tightened and Aang felt Zuko's cock stiffen violently in him. A torrent of hot cum filled his hole, with Zuko pumping nine loads deep into the younger boy's ass.

Aang began bouncing on Zuko's cock again as Zuko moaned louder and louder. Zuko continued stroking Aang's cock as he rode, pumping Zuko's seed in him. The sensations pushed him over the edge, and his own hot jizz began raining down on Zuko's chest. There was a crack of thunder that shook the house, but the two boys didn't notice as they fell over their climax.

Aang slowly lifted himself up, his body sore and aching, and then collapsed on Zuko's dirty chest. They were gasping, trying to catch their breath. Zuko kissed the top of Aang's temple and wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"Zuko…that was…amazing…" Aang said between gulps of air. "Oh, I love you so much," he continued, nuzzling into Zuko neck.

"I love you too, Aang." Zuko said. The two laid there for several minutes before Zuko heaved them up. "We need to get cleaned up," he said, carrying the tired boy into the bathroom. The tub quickly filled with water, and Zuko heated it until it steamed ever so slightly. The two slipped into the tub, cleansing their bodies. Aang lay on Zuko's body, resting, while Zuko ran his hands down Aang's chest. Aang turned around and kissed Zuko passionately, turning to lay on him and wrap his arms around the Prince.

Once they were clean, Zuko pulled Aang out of the water with that same playful violence, and took him to his room, where Zuko gave Aang a pair of red and gold trunks.

"Your other ones got a bit…dirty…so, you can wear an old pair of mine," Zuko said, winking. Aang slid on the soft trunks and smiled. He looked down at the underwear and felt himself getting horny thinking that his cock was resting where Zuko's had before.

The two walked into the living room and lay back down on the pile of blankets. The storm was still raging, although the worst had passed. It was already past midnight when they laid down to sleep. Aang snuggled into Zuko's chest, memories of their night so long ago flooding back to him. Zuko wrapped his arms around his new lover, and cradled him until the rhythmic sound of the rain put them to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Never Forget Chapter Ten

The first rays of dawn seeped into the room, slipping through the cracks of the shutter and splashing across the room. A beam of golden dawn kissed Zuko's face. He winced and groaned as his eyes crept open. The storm had passed in the middle of the night, and a hot, steamy day was now in the making. Zuko looked down to see his sleeping lover curled into his chest. Zuko smiled, running his hand down the young boy's back. Slowly, carefully, he sat up, trying not to make a sound, being careful to be absolutely silent so as not to wake Aang—

"We're back!" Sokka exclaimed, as he threw the front door open. Katara, Suki, and Toph crowded behind him as they all looked at the scene before them: Zuko was standing, half-hunched in his underwear, while Aang slowly sat up, confused.

"Zuko?" Aang whispered, still mostly asleep as he fell back down into the blankets.

"Um…it's not what you think!" Zuko exclaimed quickly, reaching for a sheet to wrap around his naked torso. "We were just…there was a storm and…Aang was…I just…" Zuko sighed and collapsed on a chair behind him, his face red with shame.

The others stood gawking at the two boys. Suddenly, the fog cleared from Aang's mind as he realized what was going on.

"AAH!" He exclaimed, jumping up. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING BACK SO SOON?"

"What…in…the…world… Why are you two in your _underwear_?" Katara exclaimed. "Where you guys _sleeping _out here? _TOGETHER_?"

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Toph yelled. "I knew Twinkle Toes had the hots for Zuko."

An awkward silence passed. Suddenly, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Suki burst into laughter. Aang, relieved that his friends seemed to be taking it okay, smiled and went over to Zuko, and then looked at his friends.

"Well, I finally told him," was all he said. Zuko's face was still red as he glanced up, then looked at Aang.

"Wait...do you mean they knew? What did you tell them?" Zuko whispered.

"That Aang had a big ol' crush on you, that's what!" Sokka said. Aang blushed and smiled, then nodded.

Katara faked a smile, and looked at Aang. "Well, I'm glad you've finally gotten to tell Zuko everything. I hope you two are feeling much better."

"Well, a little sore after last ni—" Aang stopped, catching himself. Everyone grew wide-eyed for a moment.

"Um, I think we should get dressed. C'mon Aang!" Zuko said as he quickly rushed Aang and him into his bedroom, an uneasy laughter echoing from the living room. "Aang?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking about what I said!" Aang sat down on the bed and looked at Zuko. He smiled; chuckled; burst into hysterical laughter, falling backwards on the bed.

Zuko stood for a moment watching in disbelief. He couldn't believe what had just happened; and then he realized, everyone was laughing. He laid down beside Aang, and began laughing with him, the tension and fear falling from his body.

Aang rolled over and smiled down at his lover, then kissed him passionately. "Don't worry, Zuko. Everything will be okay; they're not going to run you off or anything. They've known I've had a crush on you for a while, now. Well, Sokka and Katara did, and I guess Toph figured it out."

"I just can't believe it. That wasn't how I was planning to tell them, you know."

"Well, when life gives you papayas…" Aang smiled and stood up, reaching for some clothes. He tossed them to Zuko, "Now, get dressed, we have some work to do today."

* * *

Katara watched as the two new lovers trained. They seemed so happy, so perfect for one another. She almost couldn't believe the events of this morning, but she was happy that Aang had finally found someone to love.

She watched as Zuko tried to show Aang a firebending form, and when the young airbender fell, Zuko reached down and pulled him up into his chest, both of them laughing.

She just wished she didn't have to feel like this. What was it, jealousy? (The better question, jealous of whom? Of Zuko for getting Aang, or Aang for getting Zuko…) She didn't know, but something in her heart made her feel awful, and she wanted it to go away. She had felt like this day would come sooner or later, but then again, it felt like it wouldn't. When Aang kissed her before the invasion, she felt like she had found the guy for her. And then he turned around and fell in love with someone else—another man for that matter! But, she figured, she would just have to let it go. When Aang came out, she knew she had to detach herself, then and there. Besides, there were plenty of other fish in the sea, and she had told herself that if Aang didn't want her, then she had to let him go.

But why was it so hard?

The two boys finished their training and sat down, dripping in sweat. "Hey, do you guys want something to drink?" She asked.

"Sure, I'd love some water!" Aang said.

"Yeah, me too! Thanks Katara!" Zuko finished, wiping the sweat from his face with a towel. She went into the kitchen and filled a couple glasses with water, then brought them back out to the boys.

"Hey, Aang, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, handing them their drinks.

Zuko looked at Aang, as if he knew this was coming. "Of course."

The two walked down to the beach, the sea breezes blowing gently across the sand, the sounds of the ocean all around them. They walked for a while without really talking about anything. Aang looked concerned.

Suddenly, Katara stopped and turned towards Aang. She grabbed him and gave him a long, warm hug, then kissed him on the cheek. "Aang, I couldn't be happier for you. I'm so glad that you and Zuko have finally opened up to each other." She said. Aang smiled, hoping that the conversation would stay happy. "So, did he remember that you were that boy from the festival?"

Aang nodded. "He had been searching for me—well, for Kuzon—and he had an idea it was me, but he never told me. He couldn't make up his mind, and he was afraid of what might happen if he was wrong."

Katara looked at him a moment, understanding just how wrong she had been. "You know, when we first got into the Fire Nation—when you came out—on that day, I knew that you were in love with Zuko."

"You did? How?"

"I heard you talking about him in your tent one night. And ever since that day, I was looking forward to the moment that we could get rid of him so that he wouldn't be mucking up our lives. I was jealous. And when he joined our group, I felt like I had lost, and I needed to stop Zuko from getting close to you. But then, I forgave him; and I realized that it wasn't my place to tell you who you could and couldn't love."

Aang stood in silence, going over everything he had just heard. "Katara, I…I never knew. Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"Because I was hoping it would just die and get taken care of. I wanted it to just go away. But, now I see how stupid I was for trying to do that. It's time I moved on."

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh, Aang, don't be. I couldn't be happier with the way things turned out. Everything is how it's meant to be; I know it."

Aang smiled and embraced her friend.

"But can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Um…did you guys…ahem…did you two really…you know, when we found you two in a giant bed in your underwear…"

"Katara!" Aang gasped, smiling widely and blushing. She smiled and looked at him, still wanting an answer. He sighed and nodded slowly.

"How was it?"

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed, his face an even deeper crimson.

"Oh, Aang, I'm just messing with you."

"I know." Aang kissed Katara on the cheek. "Katara, I'm glad you're okay with all this." They smiled at each other. He knew that Katara was upset, but he was glad to hear that at least she hadn't given up hope.

"But if you could do me a favor?" She continued.

"Sure, anything!"

"If you see any hot guys around," she stopped as Aang blushed again, "let me know?"

Aang laughed. "Of course, Katara. Weird, but I'll do it."

The two laughed as they started to walk back to the beach house. The sun was getting lower, although it was still beating down on the earth with brutal heat. Katara felt better, and she knew her heart would move on. Especially now that she had two other "girls" to help her keep an eye out for hot guys.

* * *

"The war will end soon, and not in our favor. It is important that we keep our ties to the Fire Lord strong while we can, so that way when he falls—and he will fall—we will be there to catch him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go."

Long Feng sat in his cell, staring at the back wall. He knew that the Avatar would defeat the Fire Lord—Long Feng had seen his power with his own eyes, and knew that no one could stand a chance against the Avatar. The problem would be raising an army to secure Ozai's new empire; but Long Feng was already working on the solution.


	11. Chapter 11

Just some vocabulary for you all here: I mention an "arcade" in the Fire Nation Palace, and by that I mean a large room filled with columns: in this case, where the portraits of the Fire Lords are hung. It may not be technically right, but it'll work.

Snickety Lemon

* * *

Never Forget Chapter Eleven

Zuko eyes snapped open when he suddenly realized what time it was. He quickly sat up in bed and looked around the room.

"Aang?" he called. "Aang, are you in here?"

No answer.

Zuko threw himself out of bed and ran to the door.

"Guard, have you seen Aang?"

"Um, I believe The Avatar went out for a walk this morning, sir; but that must've been over an hour ago. I haven't seen him since, but he told me to tell you once you woke that you should 'follow the path', but that was all he said."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks," he said as he looked around the hallway. Aang had played this game several times before, but he usually left a note somewhere and waited until Zuko found it. He had never before slipped out before Zuko woke up, nor did he tell anyone at the palace. Zuko scrutinized the hallway.

"Looking for something, sir?" the guard asked.

"Yeah, the path." Zuko smiled: at the end of the hallway, he saw a small pile of blue stones. He ran to them: they were in the shape of an arrow pointing down the second hallway. Zuko ran and found, on a table, a small card with another blue arrow on it. It pointed down a small hallway to the arcade. As Zuko entered the large room and looked around at all of the portraits of Fire Lords passed, he heard a bell ring. It sounded like it came from the corridor parallel to the arcade, and when he saw a blue arrow painted delicately above the doorway, he knew he was right. He walked into the Great Hall, and looked to his left: the curtains to the War Room had been taken down and replaced with new ones: they were a bright blue. Zuko smiled to himself and entered the room, looking around in the dim light. Suddenly, from behind, someone grabbed Zuko's torso and pulled him backwards into the shadows.

"Now, I've got you…" a deep voice said.

Suddenly, it hit Zuko: This wasn't one of Aang's tricks. But before Zuko could fight back, he found himself being pulled into a secondary room behind the chamber. The attacker let go, and hid in the darkness.

"Surprise!" A lone voice yelled from across the room. Suddenly, the candles all lit, and Zuko was standing in front of one of his guards, who was smiling devilishly. He looked over to see Aang.

"I'm sorry for the roughness sir, but I thought I'd play along," the guard said as he backed out of the room.

Zuko smiled and nodded, then ran over to Aang. "Aang, do you have any idea…I was about to attack that guy!"

"Shh…" Aang said, sliding close to Zuko and placing a finger over the teen's mouth, "don't you know what day it is?"

Zuko hesitated. "Um…Tuesday?" he smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, Zuko… Six months ago today, you found Kuzon," Aang said, expecting Zuko to have forgotten anyway.

"Really? It's already been that long?"

"Mm-hm. I thought we might do a little something special, just because."

Zuko smiled and kissed his boyfriend passionately, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. "What did you have planned?"

Aang reached up and began opening Zuko's shirt, "Oh you know…just a little…fun."

Suddenly, a guard rushed into the room. "Your highness, I'm so sorry to disturb you and the Avatar…" the guard looked at the two in the midst of preparing for sex. His face flushed. "But, we have a problem."

As the three walked out to the courtyard, the guard explained: "A Fire Navy ship entered the bay not too long ago, claiming that members of the Council of Five of Ba Sing Se were on board, wishing to speak with the Fire Lord. We felt something wasn't right, but when we noticed that the message was printed on paper with the royal seal of the Earth King, we decided to let the ship pass. Apparently, the ship that was carrying the Council was caught in a storm and nearly destroyed when a cruiser picked them up and brought them here. When we boarded to confirm the report, we made an interesting surprise…"

They rushed outside to see a battle unfolding.

"Fifty Dai Li agents were on that ship, and they stormed the bay, quickly advancing up the hill. Since we began disarmament last month, our defenses were poor; but then again, we weren't expecting an attack considering The Avatar was here."

"Captain," Zuko said, "assemble as many people as you can and get back here ASAP."

"Yes sir!" The guard left running.

"Come on, Aang, I think we can take them."

Dai Li agents were strewn about the bay. The great walls defending the old palace had been taken down as a sign of peace and good will towards the other nations. The agents had advanced with little resistance, and were now nearing the eastern edge of the palace complex.

Aang and Zuko rushed out into the battle to help defend the palace. A group of imperial guards had already begun fighting, but the Dai Li agents were swarming. Zuko quickly began to blast away as many of them as he could, hoping to get on board the ship where agents were earthbending boulders into the courtyard and toward the palace.

Aang bent a blast of air towards a column of agents, knocking them off their feet. He then trapped them with their hands and feet bound in columns of Earth.

He turned back to see if he could find Zuko in the midst of chaos. An agent, seeing the Avatar's back turned, took his chance and rushed at him.

"Ugh!" the agent yelled as he was struck with a stream of water. Aang looked behind him to see what had happened.

"Katara! Sokka! Toph!"

The three made their way into the courtyard, fighting off any attackers that came at them.

"We were down at some of the local villages when we heard of the attack! We got here as quickly as we could," Sokka said.

"Great! Sokka, Toph: try and get to the ship and stop those Dai Li up there," Aang commanded. "Katara, capture as many agents as you can!"

The three left to do as they were told. Aang stood in the midst of falling boulders as he summoned the power of the Avatar State. His eyes and tattoos glowed, and he was preparing to stop the Dai Li agents in the entire courtyard by sinking them into the ground where they couldn't bend, halting the attack immediately.

Zuko turned to see Aang, and smiled: there was no stopping Aang once in the Avatar State; but as Aang prepared to attack, Zuko watched in horror as Aang fell down to his knees, his head bent backwards and his mouth thrown open in pain.

"NO!" Zuko yelled as he ran to him, anger boiling in his heart.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Aang woke on a small table in the infirmary. The sun was shining in through the windows, and the light hurt his eyes. He winced and blinked. He was in great pain and could barely move; every muscle in his body refused to cooperate with his brain.

"Wha-?" he whispered.

Katara, who was sitting next to him, looking away, turned and gasped.

"Oh, Aang, you're awake!" she cried, reaching and hugging him.

"Ah! Ow!" he cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You got hit pretty badly."

"Don't tell me I died again…"

Katara smiled, "No, you were just knocked unconscious." She looked down at the young boy. "I'm glad you're okay." She reached for her water pouch and began to heal some of the bruises on Aang's body.

"And…Zuko?" he whispered.

Katara's face grew stern and she stopped, "Aang, I…He was never found. The Dai Li suddenly retreated, the ship pulled out, and…we think they took Zuko."

Aang sat up in anger, ignoring the pain. "WHAT? HOW COULD THEY?"

"Aang, be careful, you're hurt."

"I'll be fine, Katara," He said, groaning as he threw his legs of the side of the table, tears in his eyes. He was in great pain. "We have to get Zuko back."

"Well, Sokka and Toph went out on Appa about an hour ago to see if they could follow the ship, but they sailed straight into a storm, and they lost them. They were headed east, though, we think to the Earth Kingdom."

"Then we have to follow them."

"Aang, there's something else. It was Long Feng…he led the attack, and…he freed Ozai from prison."

Aang's eyes widened. "Why? He's powerless and an outcast! What could they possibly need him for?"

"Who knows, but we need to get him back and stop Long Feng and whatever his plans may be."

Aang nodded and stood up, pulling on his tunic and grabbing his staff. The two walked out past a hurried confusion of guards, masons, servants, and military personnel, trying to repair the damage to the palace and maintain government.

"General," Aang said to a uniformed old man walking back to the war room.

"Yes, sir."

"Contact Iroh and tell him that he's in charge until we get this sorted out."

"On it, sir." He ran down to the communications hub to send the fastest messenger hawk to Ba Sing Sei.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled as he rushed into the bustling corridor. "We've got everything we need ready to go. I figured you'd want to get out of here as soon as possible to search for Zuko."

Aang smiled at Sokka and followed him out to Appa. The adrenaline in his body was masking the serious pains in his back as he leapt onto Appa and took the reigns.

"Yip, yip!" He yelled, and they flew into the sky.

"They were headed towards the northwestern edge of the Earth Kingdom, just south of the Northern Air Temple. If we travel fast, we can make it there just after they land." Sokka explained as they headed out over the bay.

Aang nodded. _I'm not going to lose you, again, Zuko, _Aang thought to himself as he looked out over the ocean, his mind filled with anger and revenge and hate.

* * *

"Sir, Zuko is well secured in the dungeon. He won't be going anywhere."

"Excellent." Long Feng turned. "Not long now, sir, and you will have your empire back. The Phoenix Fighters are loyal to you, and their power is vast. Once we have ensured that the Avatar and his friends are far enough away from the capital to where they can't get back in time, we will strike. With their defenses down, we should have no problem retaking _your _palace."

"Very good, Long Feng," Ozai said. "When I have retaken my thrown, I will seat you as my highest advisor."

Long Feng smiled. "And what of your plans for the Avatar?"

"If he is killed in the Avatar State, the Avatar cycle ends. And that is exactly what I plan to do."


	12. Chapter 12

Never Forget Chapter Twelve

Cold blackness: that's all that Zuko could remember. He could feel his body being jostled about, moving helplessly through the void, but he couldn't open his eyes, no matter how hard he tried. He was trapped in his mind, in the silence. Memories flashed through his head.

_Is this what it's like to be dead?_

Zuko remembered for a moment a memory of his mother. He saw her walking towards him.

_Is she dead, too? Are we in heaven together?_

She disappeared.

It could've been days, months, years, decades, eons. Zuko had no idea how long he had been floating in the darkness.

Until one day he woke.

He looked around him. He felt alive, but he couldn't see anything. He knew his eyes were open, but darkness surrounded him. He heard voices coming from behind a wall; no from behind a door! Zuko tried to sit up, but he found that he couldn't.

"AAH!" he yelled, trying to free himself. Suddenly, the door to his cell opened, and it all came back to him.

Zuko had been captured.

"It's good to see that our little prince is finally waking up," a lone voice said as Zuko's eyes adjusted to the sudden, intense light. He could barely make out the outline of the person talking to him, but he felt like he had heard that voice before.

"I'm sure you're confused and scared? 'How did I get here? What's going on?' Hmm?" The man entered the room and closed the door, lighting a lone candle. "Any of those questions cross your mind yet?"

The figure became clear, and Zuko stared into the eyes of Long Feng.

Zuko was silent, then tried to lunge at his captor.

"Don't even bother: those chains are never going to break, no matter how hard you pull on them. And don't try firebending either: those metal gloves won't melt at any temperature known to man, and besides, you'd burn off your hands. You're trapped, defenseless, but I hope you enjoy being my honored guest, because you are going to be here a long time."

"Aang will find me. And he will _kill _you."

"The Avatar? Why, he'll be busy stopping the coup, and he'll never find us anyway. I'm sure _you _don't even know where we are right now." Long Feng smiled, "Well, I'll leave you to your meal then. Guard!"

A man entered with a tray of food.

"Enjoy your stay, Zuko." Long Feng left, closing the door behind him.

Zuko looked at the guard and then around the room: it was solid steel, maybe a foot thick, with a massive door. He couldn't firebend, and he couldn't free himself. Zuko sighed and slid down onto the ground, the chains moving enough for his body to lie on the floor.

"Um, Zuko?" the guard asked. "You need to eat. You've gone almost a week without food."

Zuko glanced up, tears in his eyes. "Why are you doing this? The world is at peace now, there shouldn't be anymore war! No more fighting!"

"I…" The guard set the tray down. "It's your father. He wants his throne back."

"What? He's powerless and pitiful!"

"Well, Long Feng doesn't see it that way."

Zuko sat up and looked at the tray of food. His mind was racing with anger and fear, but his stomach spoke louder, grumbling loudly.

"Here," the guard said, lifting up a bowl full of rice to Zuko's mouth. "You need to eat something."

Zuko wolfed down his food, satisfying his voracious appetite. The guard reached over and picked up a cup of water and placed it on Zuko's lips. When he had finished, the guard began to get up and leave.

"Wait," Zuko said, sitting on his knees. "Why are _you _doing this? Why are _you _apart of this? You don't exactly look like you belong in this mess."

"I have no choice."

"You always have a choice." Zuko looked up at the young man, longing for him to sit back down. The guard sighed and sat down the tray.

"Listen, they can't hear anything we say outside of this chamber, so we should be safe, okay? Long Feng…forced me into this. I was his top Dai Li agent, the most powerful earthbender of the entire legion. But I refused. I was happy the war was over, and longed to return to my family. But when I got back, they were gone, and the house was in ruins. A note was left on the door, signed by Long Feng: 'I don't take no for an answer.' He has my family held captive in a chamber down the mountainside, and if I don't do what he says, he'll kill them."

Zuko sat in silence for a moment. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Um, Quin Lee."

"Listen, Quin Lee, if you help me out of this, I can get your family to safety and stop this madness."

"Are you crazy? There's an army of Dai Li and Phoenix warriors in this complex! We'll never make it our alive! And if they don't kill us, then the journey down the mountain will!" He sighed, "Listen, if I could help you, I would."

Zuko sat ion silence for a moment, studying the young man's face. "What is my father planning?"

"A coup. Long Feng gathered up a small army of soldiers and officers loyal to Ozai, and trained them. Using them and his Dai Li, he will use a coup to disrupt the government in the Fire Nation, and then retake the throne, using your death as a motive."

"But I'm still alive!"

"For now. They talked about killing you and taking your body back to the Fire Nation."

"Well, what is he waiting for?" Zuko asked, but he already knew the answer. "Aang! It's a trap! They're going to try and kill Aang?"

"Ozai and Long Feng will lead an invasion during the coup, so long as they know that the Avatar is on his way here. They plan to…to kill him in the Avatar state. They want to use his hurt and anger to trigger the state, and then kill him once he returns to the Fire Nation. You and the Avatar will be out of the way, and a new war will start, with no one to stop Ozai."

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt like he had lost already—perhaps he had. Suddenly, footsteps approached the door, clanging louder and louder as they approached the cell.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" Quin Lee said, gathering his things as the door opened. He rushed out, and the door closed again.

Blackness.

* * *

"I need some information from you."

"And what can I do ya fer, then?"

"I'm looking for June, the bounty hunter."

"Well, let's see, I'm a-thinkin' I might know where she is, but I might need a little help remembering, eh stranger? You see, info like this doesn't come free."

"YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW!" Aang yelled, his eyes and tattoos glowing as he picked up the old man and smashed him into the wall of the tavern. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES!"

"I…I'm sorry, I don't know! I was just lookin' to get some easy money! I'm sorry, please spare me!" the old man said, fear in his eyes.

Aang's rage became uncontrolled, and he could feel himself slipping over the edge. How badly he wanted to take out his anger…and what was stopping him? Aang's tattoos glowed again. He grabbed the old man's collar and began to float into the air in a cyclone of air, going higher and higher.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"AANG, NO!"

Aang snapped back into reality, slowly drifting back down, clutching the old man's collar.

"Oh, please…let me go! Please, I'm so sorry Avatar, I just needed some money!"

"Aang, let him go! He's just a poor old man!" Katara said, "There are plenty of other people we could ask!"

"We've already been searching for so long!"

"Aang, just let him go," Katara said, walking up to Aang and placing a hand on his shoulder. He released the old man's collar.

"Oh, thank you, oh thank you!" The old man said, bowing at Aang's feet. "I'm so sorry. It's so difficult trying to find some money these days! My farm's run down and I've got no one to sell what little crops I have to!"

"No, I'm sorry," Aang said, tears in his eyes, his voice shaky. "I just…" Aang threw his hands over his face and took off into the forest.

"Aang!" Katara said.

Sokka took off after him, dodging trees and vines as he tried desperately to catch up with his friend. Aang disappeared into the trees, and Sokka continued into the darkness. He came across the young boy sobbing in a small clearing. Sokka dropped his machete and ran to him.

"Aang," he said, wrapping his arms around the small boy. "It's okay, Aang, we'll find Zuko and get him back."

"We don't even know if he's alive!"

"Don't worry, Aang, he has to be okay. This is Long Feng we're dealing with, okay? He won't kill Zuko because obviously Zuko means something to this whole gamble."

Aang nuzzled into Sokka's chest, his emotions pouring out of him. "I need him, Sokka. I can't go on like this!"

"It's okay, Aang. We'll get him back, I promise."

Aang sat wrapped in Sokka's warm hold for several minutes, tears flowing down his face. He felt lost and hopeless, but he knew in his heart he could never give up. Sokka pulled Aang slowly to his feet, still keeping his arms wrapped around the younger boy. He walked him back to the coast, and began walking back towards the small town.

"Aang, you know that…you know you mean a lot to me, right? You know I care, right?"

"Of course, Sokka." Aang said, looking up at the warrior. "We can't give up. We just can't."

Sokka pulled Aang into his arms again and embraced him. "We won't."

They continued walking down the coastline when they saw Appa descend through the low clouds.

"The old man said that he would put us up in his barn for tonight," Katara called over the crashing waves.

Aang looked at her and smiled for the first time in nearly a week, and with the help of Sokka, climbed wearily into the saddle. Aang knew he had to keep looking, but he also knew he couldn't go on without Zuko.

* * *

Sokka stared off into the clouds as they glided towards a small farm. He glanced down at Aang, who had fallen asleep. Sokka put a hand on the boy's head, then pulled it back sharply. He sighed. _I hate this…_


	13. Chapter 13

Never Forget Chapter Thirteen

The cold winds whipped across the ocean, churning up waves and spraying foam into the air as the fleet made it's way to the Fire Nation capital. It was midnight, and the fleet would arrive at the capital in a couple of hours.

General Song, the commanding officer of the Phoenix Warriors and third-in-command of the invasion stood poised and ready for attack on the deck of his flagship. The boats glided swiftly through the churning ocean, almost completely silent. From behind, Long Feng approached.

"I trust you and your men are well-prepared for the invasion, General?"

"Yes, sir, very much so. This is the moment we've been waiting for: to see the restoration of Phoenix King Ozai to the throne. I've dreamt of this day ever since the war ended."

Long Feng studied the old General, reading his eyes. General Song was a stout man, about six feet tall, with a large frame. He had graying hair and a flowing beard. Before the war ended, he was one of Ozai's top generals, leading multiple successful invasions into the Southern Earth Kingdom, including the taking of Omashu. He remained loyal to the Fire Lord, and stood by him as Phoenix King, but when the war ended, he was tried and convicted of treason. He escaped with the help of a loyalist guard and hid in the Northern Earth Kingdom under an assumed name. When Long Feng approached him with this mission, however, he knew his days in hiding were over.

"And your hopes for the invasion and the coup?" Long Feng continued.

"We should receive great support from some hidden loyalist groups within the palace and in the immediate area. Once we free Ozai's former Generals and take control of the army, however, we should expect little, if any, opposition from the people."

"Excellent." Long Feng looked out into the horizon, silent for a few moments. "Kai," Long Feng said, using the General's first name, "I must speak frank with you now. I am fearful of Ozai's health: his _mental _health. His time in prison mustn't have been good for him, and I fear some of his newest schemes for retaking the Earth Kingdom are a bit…far-fetched."

The General stared at him. "Are you questioning the authority of our leader?"

"Absolutely not, but when it is time to take back the empire, I would hope that our plans would be coercive and fool-proof. Perhaps more time and preparation."

"Indeed, we will have time to perfect Ozai's plans."

Long Feng nodded, uneasily. "Well then, General, I will return when we reach the Gates of Azulon."

With that, Long Feng went back into the bridge. As he walked to his room, he couldn't help but question the sanity of Ozai's latest plans to take revenge.

_Perhaps he was just exaggerating._The ships sailed silently into the harbor. The battlements had been long removed, and for the most part, the security was low from what General Song could see. There were few guards, and in the pitch black moonless night, they could neither be seen nor heard.

* * *

General Song returned to the crew's quarters where the men were preparing silently. His presence immediately drew attention.

"Today, the Fire Nation lives again, and the Phoenix King rises from the ashes."

The men saluted their general, and then continued their preparations. In moments, they would be landing.

The sound of an alarm bell blaring pierced the night air. Spotlights were opened up on either side of the port, and soon illuminated the flagship of the invasion force.

General Song rushed on deck to see what was happening. Around the perimeter of the port, at least a dozen new armaments had been put up, and one by one, his ships were being lit by the spotlights.

"To arms!" Song yelled while the men rushed out on deck. The ships kicked into high gear and began speeding towards the shoreline.

Then, the cannon went off.

The armaments were firing on the ships, and had hit one. The crews readied their own trebuchets and launched dozens of flaming loads into the hillsides. Several of the cannon were destroyed, and in moments more the ships were landing. The Phoenix Warriors and the Dai Li Agents stormed the shores, rapidly advancing towards the palace.

* * *

It was noon when the fighting ended. The imperial firebenders and royal guards had all been captured, with those loyal to Ozai kept in waiting in the War Room. The entire palace and the surrounding complex had been taken by Ozai's force, and as he ascended the stairs to his former palace, he could almost feel his power returning to him. He walked into the palace to the throne room and looked at the gilded throne that he had been forced from not too long ago. He took his place on the throne, and looked out at his new subjects: Long Feng, General Song, and the rest of the loyalist officers that had been freed.

"You have your assignments. You know what to do. Tomorrow, at dawn, my empire will be reborn."

"Hail Phoenix King Ozai!" the audience yelled in unison.

A few of the Generals remained as the rest of the officers returned to their posts.

"Gentleman, I have returned. And for your loyalty, I will reward you. General Song, you are now head of my army. Admiral Tao, you will head my navy. Long Feng, as promised, you shall be my right hand man; my Grand Consul. Restore the army and root out any opposition. Our takeover is to be swift and effective. Return here at sunset with good news."

The men bowed and the officers left to fulfill their tasks. Long Feng stayed.

"My most trusted advisor," Ozai grumbled, "I think it is time we finish these plans." He went onto the floor and revealed a large map of the world. "You have heard some of my plan, but not all."

"What do you have in mind, Your Highness."

"We will launch tomorrow at dawn. It won't take long to reassemble the army and navy, all of our weaponry has simply been stowed away. We will land on the shores of the Eastern Earth Kingdom, and from their, we will strike Ba Sing Se. The walls have been substantially weakened since the fall of the city, and we should have little problem getting in with the help of your Dai Li agents. Once inside, we will destroy the palace and kill all members of the government and of the army."

"With our resources, the taking of Ba Sing Se will not be difficult: it will be taking control of the rest of the Earth Kingdom."

"Yes, I know. And so I have a plan for that, as well."

Long Feng grew curious.

"I will use a tour de force, and I will slay all the citizens of Ba Sing Se. We will seal the city, and destroy every man, woman, and child until the streets are empty and the city is silent."

Long Feng's eyes grew wide. "Bu—well, Your Highness, will that really secure our position in the capital? Must we kill _all _those people?"

"That is the price of victory, Long Feng. Those who stand in our way will die: no chances will be taken this time."

Long Feng swallowed hard and looked away.

_Can he really do this? Almost half a million people live in that city!_

"If you'll excuse me, Your Highness, I must go and survey our progress."

"As you were, then."

Long Feng rushed out of the palace as fast as he could. He ran to the army headquarters just outside the palace and found General Song.

"Kai, we need to talk."

* * *

The Gaang settled down for the evening in a small clearing at the base of the Northern Mountains. It was cold and a slight wind blew. Katara and Toph had long since been asleep, warm and safe in their tents, but Sokka and Aang sat alone, staring into the fire. They didn't speak for almost an hour, and Sokka just sat, poking the embers with a stick.

"Sokka, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." Sokka said, turning towards Aang.

"I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now, but Katara keeps stopping me."

Sokka nodded, unsure of what was coming.

"Why did you break up with Suki?"

Sokka sighed. He hated having to talk to people about this: he was supposed to be the strong warrior. "Well we just didn't get along anymore, I guess. I mean, we just weren't…right for each other anymore."

"But you guys were so happy and always together, and I never saw you two upset. I just remember one day you disappeared and Suki became depressed."

Sokka sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to go into all of this now…

"You're not telling me everything, Sokka. And I want you to. I want to know what's been bothering you. You haven't been you lately."

"Well, I just…I think, maybe, you and Zuko have been rubbing off on me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know…if I like girls anymore."

Aang was shocked. "Really? Wow, I never expected it at all!"

Sokka smiled. "Well, I'm just confused right now, I guess. My heart keeps pulling me every which way and I don't know which path to take."

"I know that feeling," Aang said, reaching over and putting a hand on Aang's shoulder.

Sokka smiled and clasped the small hand, staring into the younger boy's eyes. "Aang, you know that…if anything happens, after all this is over…I'll always be here for you."

Aang understood, but didn't know how much he liked what he was hearing. "Sokka, I really appreciate it, I do, but…I love Zuko."

"I know, it's just…ugh!" Sokka exclaimed, falling back into the dust. "I hate feeling like this!"

"Sokka, I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't even be complaining! I'm not the one whose boyfriend has gone missing! Oh, Aang, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry! You didn't do anything!" Aang said, grabbing Sokka's wrists and pulling him up. "Don't be sorry. Look, _I'm _here for you, okay? I'm hear if you want to talk, and trust me, you _will _find someone to love. I know it."

"Okay…" Sokka said. He didn't like what he was hearing, either, but he had to deal with it.

Aang smiled and gave Sokka a warm hug, hoping to cheer him up. "I think it's time for bed, now."

"Okay…goodnight, Aang."

Aang kissed Sokka on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Sokka blushed and slid his hand across his cheek. Aang got up and went to his tent, and Sokka his.

When Aang collapsed into the warm blankets, he felt horrible. He knew that all this time he had been leading Sokka on, but Aang felt like he needed someone to comfort him.

It had been almost two weeks since Zuko's loss, and the Gaang was getting closer to finding him. They had picked up a trail, and were following it, but they had recently reached a dead end. With every step closer to finding Zuko, Aang grew more and more anxious and his spirits began to lift. He knew Zuko was still alive, he could feel it, and he knew that soon those responsible for his pain would soon pay.


	14. Chapter 14

Never Forget Chapter Fourteen

TWO DAYS EARLIER:

For a minute, Aang was terrified: He had no idea where he was. He looked around the strange room, and shot up in his bed. He saw Sokka and Toph sleeping next to him, and his nerves calmed. Then he remembered: the old man he had almost hurt had offered to let them stay in his barn for the night.

Aang sat up and looked around.

_Where's Katara?_

Appa was busy munching away on a pile of hay, and Momo was still asleep. No one had gotten in, and Aang remembered watching Katara fall asleep. So where was she? Aang got up and walked outside. It was dawn, the sun barely creeping over the horizon. He looked around and couldn't see Katara. The old man stepped out of his house and looked over at Aang.

"Good mornin', Avatar. You lookin' fer somethin'?" the old man grumbled.

"Yeah, you didn't happen to see my friend anywhere, did you? The girl with the dark hair, Katara?"

"As a matter o' fact, I think I did! Yeah, I remember someone sneaking out of the barn late last night. She looked like she went down into the village, but that must've been hours ago."

"Ok, thanks." Aang said, running back into the barn and grabbing his glider.

"What's going on?" Sokka mumbled, peeking out from under his blanket. "Are we under attack again?"

"No, but Katara's gone. The old man said she went out late last night. I'm going to go find her."

"Find who?" a voice called from the door of the barn.

"Katara?"

"Yeah. What, did you think I got captured or something?"

"Um…no, I just…" Aang smiled. "Well, I'm glad your back. Where were you?"

"Out getting some info about the area, and you'll never believe what I found out!"

Sokka, Toph, and Aang all gathered around to hear the news.

"I was talking to some of the villagers, and they said that three men came down out of the mountains one day for supplies. They bought quite a bit, and they were all dressed in matching black and green robes."

"The Dai Li!" Aang exclaimed. "They're here? In the mountains?"

"That's what the guy told me."

"And how do you know he was telling the truth?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, like that old sweeper the Dai Li hired to mislead us." Sokka chimed in.

"Oh, I have my ways. And trust me, this guy was telling the truth. I also confirmed it with a bunch of other people in the village."

Aang smiled, his hopes renewed. "Is there anything else?"

"That was it. The Dai Li went off into the mountains somewhere, but considering that they traveled by foot, it can't be very far."

Aang ran to Katara and gave her a huge hug. "Oh, thank you Katara! C'mon guys, let's get moving!"

Sokka and Toph quickly began to pack up their things while Aang lured Appa away from the hay. Katara went to the old man to thank him, and in minutes, the group was flying deep into the Northern Mountains.

* * *

Damp darkness. A constant dripping was somewhere in the room. It was driving Zuko mad, but he knew that he had to keep cool. Zuko would pass the time meditating in this awkward position, his arms hanging next to him and his legs uncomfortably folded under him. He would sit for hours and think about any means of escape that might be possible. Quin Lee still couldn't figure out a way, either, to free Zuko, and considering his dilemma and the intense fortifications, it would be a suicide mission in the first place.

And then one day, out of the blue, Zuko felt something. He felt a tug in the back of his mind, and a single word streamed into his head:

Aang.

Zuko knew that they were getting close; he could _feel _Aang moving towards him. He knew sooner or later, he would have to get out to help Aang and to save their lives from the impending plans of his father.

Zuko snapped into reality as the metal door slid open, its rails grinding and gnawing. Quin Lee stepped in with his usual tray of water and rice, and the door slammed shut behind him. A candle was lit, and again, the two sat alone and secure.

"Here's your food, Zuko," Quin Lee said, sitting on the floor in front of the teen and raising the bowl of rice to his mouth.

"Hold on. Quin Lee, I need to ask you something. Something just doesn't feel right to me, and I need to know. You look a little to young to have a family of your own, so…"

"Yeah, I don't. At least, not like kids or a wife or anything. When I said my family was captured, I meant my parents and my little sister, Soo Kyi. I can only imagine what the Dai Li has done to them."

Zuko looked into the eyes of the young man in front of him. "Hold old are you, Quin Lee?"

"I'm 16."

Zuko was astonished. This powerful earthbender and Dai Li agent, forced into service by Long Feng, was only 16?

"I know, it's weird. And all the other agents here treat me awfully…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I first got here…some of the agents cornered me and dragged me to a room…" Quin Lee's voice grew shaky and tears welled in his eyes. "They kept t-talking about not 'going a round for a long time', and they…they r-raped me."

Zuko felt an overwhelming urge to pull this young boy close to him and hold him, to comfort him, but he couldn't move.

Quin Lee dropped the tray on the ground and began to sob. "It's awful here… I'm like a prisoner or a slave… The other men, they…they beat me sometimes." He lifted his sleeves to reveal several bruises. "Oh, Zuko…I just need to get out of here. I don't know how much longer I can put up with this." The boy fell forward, his head falling onto Zuko's shoulders. He cried and sobbed, and Zuko tried to console him. "They mess with me so much…for being gay." Quin Lee sat up and looked at Zuko.

"Quin Lee… I'm so sorry. I promise, I'll get you out of here and to safety as soon as possible. Please, be patient and hang in there. The Avatar is coming to save us, I know it. I can feel him. And when he comes, you need to let me out. "

"But how? I don't have that kind of authority."

Zuko sighed. There had to be a way out of this place.

"Zuko, there's something else. I heard the men talking about Ozai's plan. They're leaving tomorrow for the trip to the capital. There's talk of restoring the army and freeing the generals, but… Ozai wants to invade Ba Sing Se. He's going to murder everyone in that city. Zuko…my family is still there. I don't want them to die."

"We'll stop this, I promise." Zuko said, smiling at the young man in front of him. "We will get your family back."

There was a banging at the door.

"Zuko," Quin Lee said, wiping his eyes, "I have to go. Here, eat this, quickly. You need it."

Zuko had a flash of insight, just then, and reached and pulled Quin Lee towards him, his body now within grasp, and began to whisper in Quin Lee's ear. Zuko had a plan.

When the young man had left, Zuko thought about his father's diabolical scheme. Zuko knew his father had to be stopped…for good.

* * *

After hours of searching the mountainsides, looking for any indication of the Dai Li's hideout, the group knew they had to land and make camp. The cold winds whipped and swirled, and everyone was freezing.

"I know where we can stay," Aang said, turning Appa towards the north towards the highest peaks of the mountains. They broke the clouds and saw before them the new vast and sprawling complexes of the Northern Air Temple.

"They've been busy!" Sokka exclaimed.

There had been many add-ons to the temple, all built in the original style. Aang smiled to see that the Inventor had kept his promise. They landed in the courtyard, and were greeted by a cheering crowd and the Inventor himself.

"Welcome back, Avatar Aang! It's a pleasure to have you here! What can we do for you?"

"We need a place to stay," Aang said, jumping down from Appa.

"You are always welcome here, Avatar. Please, follow me down to the new temple! We have some excellent rooms you could stay in!"

* * *

The next day, Quin Lee hurried into Zuko's cell with his food. He sat down and smiled at Zuko.

"The Avatar was seen heading towards the Northern Air Temple. They're close."

Zuko smiled. "Perfect. You know what you need to do now."

* * *

Aang walked into this room, lighting the candles on the oak chest. He yawned and stretched as he undressed, but something caught his eye. It was a piece of parchment, rolled up and tied with a blue ribbon. Aang went to it and opened it, and when he read the words scrawled out on the paper, he smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Never Forget Chapter Fifteen

"Aang, what are we doing? We'll never be able to see anything from up here! We need to get down lower!" Sokka yelled over the wind. It was just after dawn the following day.

"Just trust me!"

The Gaang had spent the entire morning searching the mountains around the Temple.

"The note said that it would be around the temple! It can't be…" Aang's voice trailed off.

"Aang? Aang, what's wrong?" Sokka went over to the young Airbender. He was smiling. "Aang, what is it?"

"The path."

Down below, in a small clearing, was an arrow, made from small stones, outlined in blue rocks.

Aang followed the arrow and saw another clearing. Appa flew over, and another arrow was found, and as they followed, they noticed a series of paths worn into the mountainside.

"We're getting close. Are you guys ready?" Sokka asked.

"I can't wait to whoop some Dai Li butt!" Toph exclaimed.

And then they saw it: a massive complex, hidden in the mountains. It was barely noticeable from anywhere but the air. Down below in front of the complex, hidden off the path, was another marker outlined in blue stones. It was a single blue spiral.

"Zuko…" Aang said. Aang's face grew fierce as he saw Dai Li agents swarming inside. Revenge was drawing nearer.

* * *

Zuko was in his cell, half-asleep when the alarms began to blare. Bells and sirens rang, and even through the thick steel walls, they were loud and blaring. Suddenly, Zuko heard footsteps rushing down past his chamber. When they had stopped, the door opened. Zuko thought this could be the end.

"Zuko! C'mon, it's time! He's here!"

It was Quin Lee. He ran into the chamber with a massive key and went to the top of the device and pushed it in. He turned it and the contraption groaned as Zuko's shackles came undone. He was free.

For the first time in nearly two weeks, Zuko stood. His legs were sore, and he felt dizzy. "But…how did you get the key?"

"We do what we have to when lives are in danger. Now let's go! There's not much time!"

As Quin Lee dragged Zuko out of the cell, Zuko turned to see the cell guard on the floor. He was dead, and the key he usually had on his hip was now in the hands of Quin Lee.

The two ran to the end of the empty corridor until they reached the main hall. They stopped and pressed their bodies against the wall. Voices echoed in the chamber next to them.

Quin Lee looked at Zuko and winked, and he stepped around the corner.

"Well, look who it is. It's our little bitch!" One of the guards chimed.

Quin Lee looked at them and smiled, "Not anymore."

Zuko heard grunting and struggling and bodies falling to the floor. He turned the corner to help Quin Lee, but instead of seeing the boy in the midst of a brawl, he was dragging a body into a closet.

"Are they…dead?"

"Like I said, you do what you have to."

Zuko nodded. He couldn't agree more at a time like this.

They raced down the main hall to the courtyard. The sound of fighting could be heard. Zuko looked out of the doors to see a horrible scene unfolding:

Dai Li and Phoenix Warriors swarmed the grounds, but in the middle of the chaos, he saw his friends, fighting off the attackers. Sokka was fighting off a group of Dai Li using the broad swords Zuko had given him after the war ended. Katara was easily trapping and freezing any man that got near her. Toph…well, needless to say she was kicking butt. And then there was Aang, fiercely attacking the Dai Li the surrounded him. Zuko had never scene such anger, and he knew it was only a matter of moments before he would go into the Avatar State…the moment his father was waiting and planning for.

Zuko ran out into the fighting, ignoring the soldiers around him. He ran straight to Aang, whose eyes and tattoos were beginning to glow.

"AANG! NO!" Zuko yelled. Zuko looked up and saw a lone archer preparing to strike. He was hidden in the shadows and had a clear shot. Zuko ran towards Aang, but it was too late.

Aang was in the Avatar State. Zuko looked back up at the archer. His bow was drawn, and Zuko knew he couldn't stop him. He wasn't fast enough, his legs were too weak. Just as the archer was going to release the arrow, Zuko saw him pulled back by his neck, the bow sticking into the air. The archer dropped it, and Zuko could hear the snap as his neck broke. And there, looking back at Zuko, was Quin Lee. Zuko smiled, and as he began to turn his attention to the battle, he saw Quin Lee suddenly have a bag thrown over his body. He was pulled to the ground. No one got up.

Zuko stood motionless in the midst of the fighting, in a trance. Aang was in the Avatar State, floating in a whirlwind of fire. He looked at the soldiers around him. They began to stop fighting. Katara, Toph, and Sokka stood surrounded by Dai Li as they all turned towards the Avatar. He was still alive, but the rest of them wouldn't be for long, and they knew it. Zuko looked at his friends and snapped back into focus. He ran to them, screaming.

"We have to get away from him! We can't stop this!"

Aang was blinded by love, hate, anger, and revenge: he had lost control of the Avatar State. And then, he pulled the fire into a tight funnel, and forced the flames down and into the courtyard. The enclosure filled with fire, and it spread into the complex. The blast of fire ravaged across the entire mountainside.

The fire subsided, and Aang slowly fell back to the ground. He drifted out of the Avatar State and looked around him. There was nothing. Everything was destroyed. The complex was in ruins, there were no bodies around him, no life anywhere.

Aang looked at the destruction he had caused and dropped to his knees in tears. Everything—everyone—was lost.

As he sobbed, he heard a rumble coming from underground. He looked up. The Earth was cracking in front of him. He stepped back, and watched as the earth exploded. There was Toph, standing in her stance.

Aang smiled, the tears still flowing from his face. "Zuko…" He whispered as the young teen sat up. At the last moment, Toph had saved them all by dropping them into the Earth. Aang ran towards his lover and embraced him. The two boys dropped to their knees and held each other tight. "Zuko… I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead."

"Aang, I'm here. I'm here." Zuko looked at Aang and kissed him. Their emotions swelled forth: grief, pain, relief, love. They had finally been reunited.

Zuko looked up and stared at the destruction around him.

"No…" Zuko said, sitting up.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Aang asked, standing up with Zuko.

"QUIN LEE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Zuko's voice echoed for a moment. Silence.

"QUIN LEE!" He called again. Then, he heard a faint groan; a muffled shout. It was coming from a pile of rubble at the back of the courtyard…where the archer had been.

Then Zuko saw a hand. He ran to is and began pulling away the rocks. "Aang, help me!"

Aang ran and cleared the rubble carefully. There, lying in pain, but still alive, was Quin Lee. He had been burnt from the blast, but not badly. He looked up at Zuko, who was now holding him.

"Zuko…?" He whispered.

Tears filled Zuko's eyes as he smiled down at the young boy. "Shh, save your strength. Help me get him on Appa where Katara can heal him. We have to get back to the capital NOW!" Sokka ran over and picked up the young boy and looked at him for a moment as a single tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

As the group began their fly home, Long Feng and the Generals gathered outside the war room. They all sighed, and Long Feng pushed back the curtains and led them in.

"What are you all doing here? You have work to do! LEAVE!"

"Ozai," Long Feng began, "it's time this madness ended."

"What do you mean?"

"You're mad!" General Song declared. "And we're going to stop this insanity once and for all."

"TRAITORS!" Ozai yelled. He got up and ran towards the men, but Long Feng easily detained the powerless lunatic.

General Song turned towards the other generals: "We must go and stop the invasion. This ends now. Let your men know everything, and dismantle everything."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Ozai exclaimed again.

"Shut up!" Long Feng yelled as the Generals raced out of the room. "Your time is over, Ozai, permanently.


	16. Chapter 16

Never Forget Chapter Sixteen

Appa landed in the Palace Courtyard just as the sun was sinking below the waves.

"We have to hurry!" Zuko yelled. "Quin Lee said that the invasion would take place once the sun set!"

The group jumped off Appa and ran towards the palace just as the generals were leaving the gates. Aang jumped up and smashed into the ground, pushing up a wall of earth in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Hold it right there!" Zuko yelled, "You're…" His voice trailed off as the generals dropped to the ground and bowed before Zuko and Aang.

"Fire Lord Zuko, please spare us. We are putting an end to this madness as we speak." One of the old men said.

"What?" Aang asked confusedly.

"My name is General Song," the old man said, sitting up. "I _was_ in charge of the invasion, but Ozai has gone crazy, and Long Feng went to…end him." The General looked over his shoulder back into the palace, half expecting Long Feng to walk out carrying Ozai's head as he spoke. "Anyway, we just gave the orders to stop the attack, and we're on our way down to the bay to announce to the troops what has been going on and to stop the invasion."

"How can we trust you?" Aang snapped.

Toph stepped forward, "Well, he's telling the truth."

"Please, Avatar, we need to stop this once and for all. We understand the consequences that await us, but we would rather choose that then live with what Ozai wanted to do." General Song stood up, as did the rest of the officers. "You must trust us. By now, Ozai is dead, and all of this will be over soon."

Aang hesitated a moment and thought it over, then nodded and said "Toph, take them down to the bay. If they try anything…"

"Don't worry," Toph said. "Come on, old guys."

"They were in the war room last!" General Song yelled as they rushed down to the sea.

The rest of the group continued into the palace, making their way to the war room. Their footsteps echoed through the halls: the entire palace was empty.

"Why would they turn on Ozai like that? It's weird… If they were loyal enough to put that crazy guy back in power, why would they just turn on him?" Aang asked.

"Because… I never told you what he was planning to do." Zuko said, pausing and looking down at Aang. Aang stared back at him with a worried expression when suddenly, a sharp, piercing yell broke the silence and echoed through the halls.

"Come on!" Aang yelled, turning from Zuko and leading the group around the last corner and into the war room. The sight they beheld was awful:

Ozai was crawling towards the throne, bleeding badly and coughing up blood, and Long Feng was doubled over against a wall. Aang ran to Long Feng to see what had happened, and when he got to him, he saw a dagger sticking out of his chest and blood seeping down his robe. Zuko walked over to his father.

"Long Feng, what happened?" Aang asked.

"He…he came at me… I thought I had killed him, but he…he jumped up and stabbed me…"

Katara bent out some water and placed her hands over the wound while Aang carefully pulled the dagger out.

"It…" Katara sighed. "It went through his heart. He doesn't have much longer until he…" Katara looked at Aang with a sad look on her face.

"Avatar Aang…" Long Feng sighed, trying to pull himself up. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I unleashed that monster," he said, pointing towards Ozai, "and I caused all of your pain. I deserve no forgiveness, but you…y-you must understand that I truly…r-regret this…" Long Feng looked up at the Avatar, and exhaled for the last time. His body went limp, and his head fell back against the wall.

Aang wiped a tear from his eye as he fell back on his knees.

Meanwhile, Zuko was standing above his father. Ozai was barely breathing, and near death, but near wasn't good enough for Zuko.

"You've destroyed my life, and when I finally set things right, you come back to mess it all up." Zuko said, clenching his fists. "You didn't learn your lesson in prison, so you'll have to learn it another way."

"Y-y-you…are…w-weak…" Ozai stammered, looking up at his son with fear in his eyes.

Aang saw the flash from the corner of his eye. Thunder crackled through the building and the floors and walls shook. Aang stood up in fear, wondering if Ozai had somehow shot Zuko, but when he turned to see what had happened, he saw it was Zuko who had shot Ozai. Aang looked away as he saw the body convulse and twitch until Ozai lay still.

Zuko stepped back and turned around and saw Aang: he was crying. Zuko rushed over to Aang and lifted him up and carried the small boy out of the room.

"Aang, are you okay? Listen, I know it's awful to see all of that, but…"

"Zuko, it had to be done. I just…I hate that we had to end it all like this."

"I'm sorry, Aang." Zuko kissed the young boy on the cheek and wrapped him in his loving arms. Aang was shaking. He had never seen such horrible sights of death, and he was in shock.

"How did you do it? I thought you couldn't create lightning?" Aang asked, his voice muffled by Zuko's clothes..

"We do what we have to." Zuko said, letting go of the young boy and smiling at him. Zuko then turned to Sokka and Katara, who were coming out of the war room. They too were impacted by those few short moments. "Katara, go gather up my old staff and guards and bring them to the throne room. Try and get some info about where they were taken from the generals. And Sokka," Zuko looked up at the confused teen, "go on back and help Quin Lee. Take him to my chambers and get him cleaned up. I'll send a nurse in as soon as we find one."

Sokka smiled and nodded, and the two rushed away down the arcade to the palace entrance. Zuko went back over to Aang and lifted him up again. "C'mon, Aang."

"W-where are we going?"

Zuko didn't say anything else as he carried the young boy through the palace. They soon reached a large wooden door. It was ornately decorated, and had the Yin and Yang symbol pained on either door. Zuko knocked it open with his foot and stepped through. Inside was a hot spring. Steam rose gently from a large pool of water, surrounded by beautiful trees and flowers. The entire spring was surrounded by a bamboo wall.

"The palace was built around this spring," Zuko said, setting Aang down. "Why don't you get undressed and soak in here and clean up. You need to relax and calm down."

Aang looked up at the teen for a moment, and then smiled. "Zuko…" he whispered. Aang leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Zuko, hoisting himself up and kissing the teen passionately. All of his pent up feelings had been let out, and he was overwhelmed with emotion. "I forgive him," Aang said looking deep into Zuko's golden eyes, crying.

"What do you mean?"

"I forgive Long Feng. I know he's done all of these horrible things, but I know now that he honestly regretted it, and he tried…no, he died making it up to me. But I forgive him."

Zuko smiled and embraced the boy one last time. "Now wait here, we'll have this all under control in no time."

Aang smiled, and Zuko turned to walk out of the room.

"Zuko?" Aang asked again.

Zuko turned around and Aang ran to him and knocked him to the ground and kissed him hard on the lips, pressing their bodies together.

"I love you…so much."

"I love you, too, Aang." Zuko smiled and got back up and left the room, glancing back to watch the nude boy slip into the steaming water.

* * *

The Next Day:

"We now lay to rest Long Feng, who, through a life full of struggle and wrong doings, used his dying breath to set things right. May he rest in peace."

Zuko and Aang stood on opposite sides of the large wooden casket and nodded at each other, and set it ablaze. Long Feng was cremated with full honors in the palace courtyard as the cherry blossoms swirled through the breeze. As Aang stepped back away from the burning casket, wet tears rolled gently down his cheeks.

Ozai was burnt alone on a cliff overlooking the sea, with only one visitor: Zuko, who set the fire and swept the ashes into the sea. No one wept for his death.

* * *

One Week Later:

"Really? You lived in ice? Man, I couldn't do that. Too cold for me. I'm used to the warm weather of Ba Sing Se." Quin Lee said, smiling.

"Well, it wasn't all bad, and you get used to it. And you should see the tribe now! Pakku and some other benders from the North went down to rebuild it. It looks amazing."

"Hmm, I'd love to go see it, Sokka." Quin Lee said, smiling up at Sokka.

The two boys walked hand-in-hand around the palace grounds. Quin Lee had suffered some minor burns and a broken leg, and Sokka had been at his side at every moment to help him. Quin Lee had his arm around Sokka as he hobbled down the path on his crutch. They stopped in front of the duck pond and sat down under the shade of the old cherry tree.

"Sokka, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything!"

"I was wondering…if you would go out with me." Quin Lee asked hesitantly, his face flushing.

Sokka leaned in and kissed Quin Lee passionately on the lips. "I was wondering when you were gonna ask."

Quin Lee put his arm around Sokka's neck and pulled him back down for another kiss.

"Eh-hmm…" Someone cleared their throat. The two boys sat up immediately, both blushing. "Enjoying the beautiful scenery?" Zuko asked as he approached the two.

Sokka looked down at Quin Lee, "Yep, sure am."

Zuko smiled and sat down next to Quin Lee. "And how are you feeling today?"

Quin Lee put his hands around Zuko's torso and embraced him warmly. "Zuko, I don't know how I could ever thank you enough for everything you did to help me."

"I should be thanking you. I couldn't have gotten out of there if you hadn't helped me." Zuko smiled and returned the embrace, then sat up. "You know, why don't you stay here in the Fire Nation? I'm sure you'd love it!" Zuko looked at Sokka and winked.

"Really? I mean, I'd love to…but my family." Quin Lee said.

"They should be here this evening. I sent a ship out for them yesterday." Zuko smiled. "You can stay at my beach house, now that it is all fixed up."

"You're sure? Oh thank you, Zuko! Eh…I mean, Fire Lord."

"Please, just call me Zuko. Now, I'll leave you two alone." Zuko smiled and stood up and walked back into the palace.

"Oh, Sokka, this is great! My family living here… Is the beach house nice?"

"It's amazing and huge. You'll love it!"

"Well, I'm sure anything will be better than that old cottage we had to stay in at Ba Sing Se." Quin Lee leaned back onto Sokka's chest and looked up at him. "Will you stay there with me? Please?"

Sokka leaned down and kissed the teen, "Absolutely."

* * *

Aang opened the door to Zuko's bed chamber that evening and walked inside, closing and locking it behind him. Zuko was at his desk, pouring over some scrolls.

"So, how is everything going with the rebuild?"

"The bay is finished, finally, and the repairs to the palace are done. We've completely scrapped almost three-quarters of our weaponry, and the rest are locked up in storage. The government is back in order as…of…now!" Zuko said, signing the bottom of a scroll and stamping it with his seal. "Things are pretty much back to normal."

"Yeah…hey, whatever happened to General Song and the other officers? You never told me."

"Um, well… I sent them to a sanctuary just off Ember Island. It's not a prison, but they can't leave without my say-so or yours of course. Treason is treason, but they aren't criminals. But any true loyalists that remained were sent to the Boiling Rock."

Aang nodded and collapsed on the bed while Zuko continued working. "Hey Zuko, why don't we play a little game before we go to bed, eh?"

"Oh Aang, I've got to get this stuff done."

"Please, just one quick game! I promise, it won't be long."

"Okay, fine." Zuko got up and turned around and his jaw dropped. Aang was sprawled out on the bed, wearing only a pair of tight red trunks. He was smiling mischievously at Zuko, who was staring back at the young Airbender. On Aang's chest there was painted a bright blue arrow that started just below Aang's neck, and pointed down to the massive bulge in his trunks.

"Follow _this _path, Zuko." Aang said seductively.

"Hmm, this shouldn't be a difficult one to figure out," Zuko said as he slipped out of his robes and walked over to the bed. As Zuko sat down, Aang grabbed Zuko and pulled him down on top of him and kissed him.

"You know, _I _could be the prisoner this time…" Aang purred.

The End


End file.
